<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Then Our Hearts Combined by RiseoftheBlossom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197170">Then Our Hearts Combined</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseoftheBlossom/pseuds/RiseoftheBlossom'>RiseoftheBlossom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Co-workers, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Uchiha Shisui Lives, Workplace Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseoftheBlossom/pseuds/RiseoftheBlossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a quick, fluffy story I started a while back to get through the night shifts at work. Hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a quick, fluffy story I started a while back to get through the night shifts at work. Hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, if it isn’t the most beautiful woman in my life.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes while hanging her jacket up, ignoring the man lingering behind her. “You say that to every woman in your life, Shisui-san.”</p><p>It was only once she’d turned around that he pushed his hip away from the counter, arms continuing to be folded over his chest as he smiled at her. “Ah, but I only mean it when it’s you.”</p><p>“That so?” she questioned playfully.</p><p>Shisui followed hot on her heels, allowing her to lead the way out of the staff room. “You know my heart, Sakura-chan,” he murmured in that same mischievous tone. “You know it’s yours.”</p><p>Yeah, hers and every residents’ in their nursing home.</p><p>Smirking, Sakura spun on her heel, surprising Shisui by coming to an abrupt halt, sizing him up with her hands on her hips. “Do I?”</p><p>It had been the same thing for the past two months – that was when she first started her new job.</p><p>Previously, she’d had every intention of working her way up to becoming a doctor, wanting to help people, but then she’d lost her grandmother after the woman spent many years in a residential home. The care she’d received was magnificent and it had Sakura realising that <em>that</em> was the kind of difference she wanted to make in a person’s life, because in her grandmother’s final moments, there had been someone there holding her hand. Right up to the very end. She was never alone. Never cold. Never scared. The healthcare assistants, the nurses, had become her family. That was the kind of difference she longed to make.</p><p>Was it hard? Oh, without a doubt and she was so goddamn frustrated whenever she saw or heard somebody brushing her job role off, claiming it to be nothing significant. However, they were not worth her time. They weren’t worth stressing over. Her residents were her biggest concern.</p><p>And, apparently, Uchiha Shisui.</p><p>“You wound me,” he said with a sigh.</p><p>He was an attractive man – which was putting it lightly. Dark curls fell into his eyes when he allowed his hair to grow out, always capturing her attention whenever he ran his hand through it, sweeping it back. But it was his eyes that really struck her. Despite being so dark in colour, they were so light, so carefree and happy. She’d yet to see Shisui on a bad day, because he never brought his bad moods to work. She admired his professionalism massively.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Sakura told him, also sighing. Her hand daringly came to his chest, patting over his heart. “I just don’t think you could handle me, Shisui-san.”</p><p>New interest sparked in his eye, making her heart feel like it skipped a beat. “Is that a challenge?”</p><p>“No,” she said, laughing and brushing by him at the sight of their superior approaching. Raking her fingers through her hair and piling it high on top of her head, Sakura told him flippantly, “You’ll have to work harder than that if you want my heart, Shisui-san.”</p><p>The teasing lilt to her voice as she uttered his name seemed to spur him on and he followed closely once more, saluting to the senior nurse distractedly, not noticing Shizune’s eye roll. “Ah, but that implies I have a shot to begin with.”</p><p>Faint, tinkering laughter reached their ears and she pretended not to see Shizune covering her mouth politely, head turning away. Shisui’s attempts to woo her were not a secret, after all. They all knew about it and found their banter utterly hilarious.</p><p>At first, it had been flattering – still was, in a way. But in the past month it’d felt more like a game between them. Flirty, yes, but not serious in the least and Sakura couldn’t decide whether she was disappointed by that or not.</p><p>“I never said you didn’t,” Sakura shot back, ignoring the odd palpitation in her chest.</p><p>“Oh? I–”</p><p>The sight of their co-workers had him reluctantly falling silent, their haggard expressions conveying the gruelling day they’d had. No doubt the usual suspects had lashed out – definitely no doubt, Sakura noticed, wincing at the sight of the smallest of the healthcare assistants, her blue eye bloodshot and swollen.</p><p>It wasn’t a real shift at their care home unless one of them received a good beating from the residents. Off the top of her head, Sakura could name three residents who attacked them every damn day without fail. But, the majority of the time, they genuinely didn't mean it and so they never held it against them.</p><p>“Hard day?” she asked, grimacing.</p><p>“Don’t,” the girl muttered as she stopped from rubbing at her eye at the last minute. “Just… Just don’t.”</p><p>Poor girl.</p><p>To try and give them all a break from time-to-time, or make things fair, they willingly alternated between night and day shifts. The days were undeniably the hardest shifts as all residents were obviously up, however, she personally enjoyed them more. It felt like she was putting herself to better use.</p><p>Handover was short and sweet, informing the night staff of who to watch out for, how everyone was doing and how the day had been overall for everyone. It was also during handover that she and Shisui were given their placement for that night, since they were always together during their shifts. It'd been that way since day one and was something she was extremely grateful for, because he was so good at his job. He didn't only show her how to do her job, but how to do it with <em>empathy</em> and grace, always working in a way that granted their residents the privacy they both deserved and needed.</p><p>End of life care was where they were working that night.</p><p>There were three floors to their care home – units, they called them. Main house, which was otherwise known as the ground floor (or end of life care). Then there was E.M.D, otherwise more kindly referred to as ‘pleasant’ dementia. Basically meaning that, while there were clear signs of the devastating illness, the residents weren’t about to beat seven shades of shit out of them every other minute, though they had to stay on their guard <em>just in case</em>. Finally, there was E.M.I – a floor they all hoped they would never be placed on, but most definitely refused to show their reluctance, as it would only have a negative effect on the residents.</p><p>Sakura had been on the E.M.I unit several times, though her favourite unit was E.M.D, since her favourite (she would obviously deny having a favourite should anyone ask) resident was situated there.</p><p>“So,” Shisui began once the healthcare assistants scarpered away, longing for fresh air and freedom. “Looks like we’re in for an easy night.”</p><p>Unfortunately. Although, saying that, spending twelve hours in Shisui’s company wasn’t exactly the worst thing. Had he not been her partner for the shift, it would have dragged painfully. She would have possibly been falling asleep only a few hours in. With him, however, he kept her awake and lively. He kept her on her toes. Honestly, Sakura dreaded the day she would be paired up with someone else and secretly hoped Shizune would never do such a cruel thing to them.</p><p>“There’s always something to do,” she said haughtily, displaying her goody-two-shoes personality unabashedly. “We could–”</p><p>“Clean for the day staff–”</p><p>“Don’t use that tone with me,” Sakura warned, resuming the playfulness they’d shared prior to handover.</p><p>As she’d hoped it would, that devilish smirk pulled at his lips. “Will you punish me?”</p><p>Humming, she leaned into the office, grabbing the folders from the desk and passing half to Shisui. “I already told you that you wouldn’t be able to handle me,” she replied.</p><p>Shutting and locking the door, she headed over to one of the sofas in the lounge, throwing herself down and settling all but one folder on the small, square table wedged between her sofa and the one Shisui sat on. They were plush, their colours vibrant, although Sakura had ensured she assessed the mats critically before sitting. Due to their old age and sometimes being unable to get up in time or call to a carer, many residents had accidents.</p><p>“Swap,” Shisui stated and already knowing why, Sakura leaned forward, shuffling through her folders until she found the one he wanted, handing it over wordlessly and accepting the one already in his hand. Then, smiling, he asked, “Why don’t you think I could handle you?”</p><p>She smirked at that, flipping open her folder and taking the time to read through the hourly behaviour reports. Her smirk slipped into a smile as she read the contents, glad that that particular resident had a good day. She was on the mend from a cold (while it didn’t seem like much to others, it had the power to kill an elderly person).</p><p>“Not many can,” she said with a mock sigh. Sitting back once more, she crossed one leg over the other, biting back a smile when she noticed him stealing a glance at her legs from above the folder he was reading. With false dejection, she murmured, “I think I’m too womanly for them.”</p><p><em>That</em> took him by surprise and, much to her utter pleasure, a faint blush swept over his cheeks. In response, Shisui cleared his throat and rose the folder just that little bit higher, blocking his face from view and it gave Sakura the chance to grin victoriously, since it was rare that she ever gained such a reaction from him.</p><p>“How’s he been doing today?” she asked conversationally after a handful of seconds, peering up at him. Really, she should have been focusing on her files, but her stomach was flipping, begging of her to continue.</p><p>There was a faint sound of what Sakura could only presume to be a so-so. “Refusing to co-operate.”</p><p>“Not eating again?”</p><p>“Not much.”</p><p>She bit the inside of her cheek.</p><p>As she had her favourite on the E.M.D unit, Shisui’s was on the end of life unit – well, not really a favourite. The resident was actually a relative of his. Wasn’t usually allowed, due to the issues surrounding the resident’s care plan stating he was not to be resuscitated (otherwise known as a DNAR). It was a conflict of interest, of sorts. The resident did not want to be resuscitated should his health decline in such a way, but Shisui could have other ideas. There was the possibility of him not wanting to let go.</p><p>“Want to go check on him? See if he’s changed his mind at all?”</p><p>There was no denying that his relative responded better to meals and generally any part of his routine when it was Shisui caring for him. He was a proud man.</p><p>“Yeah, we probably should,” he said with a sigh, standing with a huff. “He’s not a fan of the guys who were on the day shift.”</p><p>Meaning he wouldn’t have terrorised them, but his aura would have made them <em>extremely</em> uncomfortable. It’d taken her a while to grow accustomed to him – even having Shisui there didn’t make it any easier, if anything it made it worse somehow. Now, however, he was used to her. Kind of.</p><p>“Come on, then,” ordered Shisui, already making his way to the double doors that would take them to the corridor of bedrooms.</p><p>The residential home was an odd design – its horseshoe shape working well for the units, allowing there to be many bedrooms on a single floor. So far, there were twenty-four residents in their unit, thirty-nine in the E.M.D unit and fourteen in the E.M.I. Usually, two members of staff for a ward as large as their own was unacceptable, however, that was where the usefulness of the horseshoe design came in.</p><p>So, when they walked into the home, they were greeted by the reception area. Nothing extravagant but it was certainly nicer than it had to be, with plenty of seats for visitors to rest or hangout in during protected mealtimes. That way, they didn’t have to leave and could even have dinner of their own there, since there were also tables.</p><p>Anyway, where was she?</p><p>After walking in, they were greeted with the receptionist's desk front and centre. To the left and right were two sets of double doors, each granting them access to the end of life units, though with different access codes. Twenty bedrooms to each corridor made up the unit and every bedroom had an ensuite, making it so much easier to help the residents bathe or, for those who still had total control and were able to get up and about by themselves, be more independent.</p><p>Behind the receptionist’s desk was an elevator that gained them access to the other units, although only those who were granted entry could do so, as passcodes were necessary and behind <em>that</em> was the lounge and dining areas for the end of life care residents, allowing them to integrate and do activities together. To make it less of a journey for them (and since, for safeguarding reasons, all doors in and out of units were locked), there were also doors to the corridors inside the lounge.</p><p>She and Shisui were on the righthand side of the unit and Shizune had decided to keep the number of residents on either side even, meaning that rather than it be two to twenty-four, they actually only had twelve residents to care for. There were two other healthcare assistants on the left side. It was a sneaky way of bypassing restrictions on the number of healthcare assistants, since in other places, there would only be three to twenty-four residents.</p><p>Near silence greeted them as they walked down the corridors, the sound of several televisions playing alerting them of residents still being awake. It wasn’t an issue, simply something to take note of and to write down in their hourly logs.</p><p>Most doors were shut, though the few that were open, Sakura poked her head through, smiling warmly at those who caught sight of her, their eyes lighting up as they realised who would be taking care of them that evening.</p><p>That was the best part of her job, Sakura believed. Seeing how relieved they were – not that they had any reason to be, since all their healthcare assistants were lovely – and how much it brightened their day seeing her, knowing they <em>liked </em>her and thought of her as their family… It meant the world to her. It truly did.</p><p>When they finally reached his relative’s bedroom, she allowed Shisui to take the lead, knocking on the closed door before granting himself entry with a cheery, “Evening, Uncle Madara.”</p><p>His room wasn’t much different from anyone else’s, though due to his surname and his family's status and wealth, it was kitted out with the greatest comforts. Then again, he never really left his room, no matter how hard they tried to convince him to do so. There was nothing that they could do, in all honesty. It was <em>his</em> home – they couldn’t bully him into doing anything he didn’t want to do.</p><p>“Oh, it’s you two tonight.”</p><p>She smiled. “Is that relief I see, Madara-san?”</p><p>He snorted, relaxing further into his tilting bed as Shisui eased him upwards with the controls. It was odd seeing him looking so frail, Shisui had confided in her when she’d asked about the relation between them, before showing her a picture of Madara in his prime.</p><p>While he still had his long, lusciously thick hair, it was no longer black – it was fully grey, almost white in colour – though remained in his eyes. Shisui was often the one who cared for it, but he’d allowed her to on several occasions after he’d gotten to know her.</p><p>“They are incompetent,” Madara answered when they asked about how his day had been. Of course, being the pessimist he was prone to be, he chose to complain about the day staff. “If you ask for something you must expect to wait several hours before receiving it.”</p><p>Ah, that was the sad case for Uchiha Madara. Due to refusing to leave his room (which was tucked up in the corner of the unit as he demanded to have no neighbours), along with being so unpleasant at the best of times, many forgot about him. Due to always working with Shisui, it was impossible for her to do so – perhaps that was why he tolerated her?</p><p>“It says you didn’t want to eat anything,” Shisui informed him, waving his folder halfheartedly. “Explain, Uncle.”</p><p>“They are incompetent,” he repeated simply with a sigh.</p><p>She chuckled and glanced around his room, informing him of what she was about to do before going through his drawers, looking for fresh pyjamas for him. The only time he was ever properly dressed for the day was when family members visited. That happened two to three times a week. Other than that, he was always in pyjamas.</p><p>“Nobody would dare to bring any harm to you, Madara-san,” she said with a smirk, facing him with the clean clothes folded neatly in her hands, smiling at his nod of approval at her choice. “You scare people with a single look.”</p><p>At that, he smirked, eyes shutting as he resigned to what they had to do. Due to his previous wishes, Sakura turned her back (in front of him, so that he could see she had done so) while Shisui set about changing his underwear and pad (he wasn’t entirely incontinent, but struggled to get about nowadays which meant accidents, so even though he was reluctant to do so, he wore a pad), waiting until he was decent before returning to his bedside.</p><p>“Oh, so you like scaring people?” she asked playfully, easing him up into a seated position and allowing him to lean on her.</p><p>“Uncle Madara used to run several companies single-handedly,” Shisui told her (not for the first time, but they knew how proud of himself Madara was) while changing his socks, frowning minutely at how cold his feet were. “He grew accustomed to using scare tactics to keep people in line. Isn’t that so, Uncle?”</p><p>It<em> was</em> a little chilly in his room, Sakura thought to herself when her eyes met Shisui’s. He nodded in the direction of the window and, as they’d feared, it’d been left open. Sighing, she shut it firmly, once more closing his curtains. It wasn’t unusual, as it was imperative they allowed fresh air to circulate the room. Due to never leaving it, the air grew stale quickly.</p><p>“You call it scare tactics; I call it being a leader.”</p><p>“You bullied people and you know it,” he said, laughing. “You got off on it.”</p><p>He hummed with amusement. Breathing out a sigh a moment later when his shirt was changed and he was able to lay back once more, he opened his eyes. “Only with that brat Fugaku.”</p><p>“Uncle Fugaku?” Shisui repeated, not trying to hide his amusement. “He doesn’t seem the type to scare easy.”</p><p>“Not anymore,” he responded haughtily. “I worked him hard.”</p><p>“You know of Fugaku, Sakura-chan,” Shisui informed her and she looked up from writing in Madara’s notes about the opened window, eyebrows raising fractionally. “He’s Sasuke’s father.”</p><p>Oh! She smiled warmly and approached the bed once more. “I haven’t spoken to Sasuke-kun in months,” she said with a sigh. “Everyone’s so busy.”</p><p>“I would never be too busy for you,” Shisui replied playfully and she didn’t fail to notice Madara’s knowing smirk.</p><p>Pretending she hadn’t heard him, which seemed to amuse his uncle further, Sakura smiled at Madara, asking, “Do you see much of Sasuke-kun, Madara-san?”</p><p>“He comes by once a week with his brother.”</p><p>“Itachi-san?”</p><p>Dark eyes rolled. “He only has one brother.”</p><p>She blushed.</p><p>“Now, now, Uncle,” mumbled Shisui, pouring him a cup of tea from the machine opposite his bed. Like she’d previously thought: his room was kitted out, ensuring he was never without. “Don’t be scaring my Sakura-chan away.”</p><p>“Are you both here all night?”</p><p>He asked that of them no matter what shift they worked and it never failed to worry Shisui, even if he never said it out loud. She looked to him, refraining from showing that she knew of his pain – he could be just as proud as his uncle, she’d quickly learned during their time together.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Uncle,” Shisui said, pushing aside his worry. “You’re stuck with us all night now.”</p><p>“I’ll sneak you some food from the kitchen,” Sakura added cheerfully and tucked his bedside table into place, allowing him to comfortably drink his tea without having to hold it the entire time. “Is there anything in particular you’d like?”</p><p>“Something that isn’t mashed potatoes,” he muttered with disdain.</p><p>She smiled. They always resorted to mashed potatoes because it was the easiest for him to swallow. Looking to Shisui, she said, “I’m sure we can find something, right?”</p><p>He nodded once. “Nothing spicy though, Uncle.”</p><p>He muttered under his breath and Sakura knew by now not to ask what he’d said. To do so was asking for trouble.</p><p>“We’d better do our first rounds of the night,” Sakura suggested, tucking Madara’s file under her arm. “The sooner they’re done, the sooner we can feed you, Madara-san.”</p><p>“Then what are you still doing here?”</p><p>Shisui rolled his eyes at that, hand subtly coming to Madara’s ankle and noticing his concern about his being cold was still there, Sakura turned on her heel, leaving early to turn the heating up in his room.</p><p>“See you soon, Uncle.”</p><p>The rest of their checks went by with no issues and for that, Sakura commended the day staff, as she knew how difficult it was to get everyone ready and in bed within the two hour space (while providing the time and care they deserved, that was, as it was easy to rush through when stressed).</p><p>Only once their duties were done did Sakura stop Shisui in the corridor, hand catching his arm and she offered him a small smile. “It’s just because it’s late, Shisui-san,” she reminded him.</p><p>But Shisui shook his head, looking over her shoulder in the direction of Madara’s room. “I want him examined by a doctor. He’s forgetting so much nowadays.”</p><p>“He’s also ninety-something years old,” Sakura added. “Some things are bound to slip.”</p><p>It only occurred to her that her hand was still holding onto him when Shisui looked down at it, smirking at her the next moment in an attempt to change the heavy subject. As always, it worked, but only because she allowed it to.</p><p>She pulled her hand back to herself. “Pervert.”</p><p>His smirk widened. “Come, Sakura-chan. You haven’t made many meals for Uncle. I’ll show you how he likes it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Gods, it was cold.</p>
      <p>"Can't we turn the heating up?" she <em>just barely</em> managed to say without a whine.</p>
      <p>"It's all automated," Shisui told her apologetically – and not for the first time. Grimacing as she wrapped her cardigan tightly around her, Sakura closed in on herself on the sofa, bringing her knees up to her chest. "You know I can't change it."</p>
      <p>Why they felt the need to turn it off in the night was beyond Sakura. Occasionally, the odd resident didn't want to stay in bed so sat with them in the lounge and even if they didn't, there was still the carers. What about their well-being? If they got sick, they could pass it onto the residents and there was no telling how some of their bodies would handle even a common cold.</p>
      <p>She tipped her head back when the doors beeped, signalling someone's approach and she smiled at the sight of Shizune, soon turning on the sofa to get a better look of her.</p>
      <p>That smile vanished at the look on her face and she suddenly forgot about how cold it was.</p>
      <p>"Shizune-san?" she called out, frowning.</p>
      <p>That frown was soon mirrored by Shisui, his concern obvious. "What happened?"</p>
      <p>"A resident has passed away," she told them sadly. "We also have to close a unit due to an outbreak of DNV."</p>
      <p>DNV was short for diarrhoea and vomiting – though, it wasn't as simple as it seemed, like she'd originally thought, forgetting how old some of the residents were. Some forgot to keep themselves hydrated and grew increasingly frightened because, to them, their body was experiencing a great trauma. People her age would bounce back from it and managed to get through it relatively quickly. For the residents, they lingered in that sick stage, their bodies struggling to overcome it.</p>
      <p>In an attempt to prevent it spreading, they had to close off the entire unit, even if it was only a couple of residents showing the symptoms. It also meant that whoever was working that shift, would without a doubt be on for the rest of the week (or until it was well and truly over). The carers would have to wear specialist equipment while handling all residents too, which was always horrible to do, as it frightened them.</p>
      <p>A unit being closed also meant absolutely no visitors – even professional visits were cancelled unless absolutely necessary.</p>
      <p>It wasn't their unit being closed and part of Sakura was selfishly grateful for that. The last time it'd happened while on her shift (and on the unit she was working on), she'd eventually contracted the horrible sickness, soon passing it onto her roommate when she'd tried caring for her.</p>
      <p>"Is there anything we can do?" asked Shisui.</p>
      <p>"I'm afraid that we're all at risk of contracting it, as the day staff failed to notice the signs of it."</p>
      <p>Meaning that, during handover, they'd potentially passed it on. Damn it.</p>
      <p>Understandably, Shisui was agitated, although Sakura couldn't help but watch him in surprise. She'd never seen him in a bad mood before. "I've just finished giving Uncle Madara something to eat."</p>
      <p>"We both did," Sakura realised worriedly.</p>
      <p>Even normal procedures they followed (such as washing their hands before and after every task) did very little to stop it. Their immune systems were too weakened due to their old age.</p>
      <p>And Madara was the oldest one on the end of life care.</p>
      <p>"Change Madara-san's checks to hourly checks," Shizune ordered and walked around the sofa, grabbing his charts. "When was his last bowel movements?"</p>
      <p>"He hasn't opened bowels since we started," Shisui informed her. "But he refused to eat today until we fed him just now."</p>
      <p>That wasn't unusual for the stubborn Uchiha, so Sakura wasn't overly concerned by Shizune's single nod. "Make sure you keep him well hydrated," she told them both, frowning as she turned the page in his charts. "It seems he has a doctor's appointment this week anyway, so until then, we'll do what we can." That frown soon changed into a scowl and whatever she was reading didn't seem to surprise Shisui, not even when she muttered, "He wasn't checked at six."</p>
      <p>That was why his window had been open, then. Like Sakura previously thought: it was easy to forget about Madara and many wanted to avoid him due to how unpleasant he could be.</p>
      <p>"I will mention it at handover," Shizune continued to mutter.</p>
      <p>The poor woman was no doubt stressed and Sakura frowned. "Shizune-san, the resident…?"</p>
      <p>She sighed and lowered the file. "It was Ukina-san on the E.M.I unit."</p>
      <p>Relief and sadness shot through her simultaneously and in response to her relief, guilt swarmed her, because while it hadn't been who she feared, it was still someone's relative. Someone's mother and grandmother. Sister and child. They still deserved her utmost respect and care.</p>
      <p>Realisation had Shisui looking between the two women. "Sakura-chan has only been here two months, Shizune-san."</p>
      <p>In response to his words, she pulled a chair up to the sofa, sitting down in front of her. "You haven't been here for the loss of a resident before," she began with a sigh, placing down Madara's file and taking her hand. "It's not easy, so I want you to know my door is always open, okay? Did they go over the support system we have here?"</p>
      <p>Sakura shook her head.</p>
      <p>"You can ask for counselling," Shisui told her quietly. "It's free of charge – the company takes care of you."</p>
      <p>She'd only been on the E.M.I unit a handful of times, each experience highly unpleasant. But as Shisui had told her each time they were placed there: the residents couldn't help it. Not really. They were confused the majority of the time, that confusion causing them to grow agitated and, in most cases, violent.</p>
      <p>Gods, she could remember the first time she'd been hit while working up there. It'd been such a shock. Shisui had caught many of the blows, restraining the resident carefully while she went about cleaning him up, changing his pad and redressing him. But then she made the rookie mistake of going near the resident's feet, Shisui's warning too late as she was caught in the stomach. Hours later and a foot sized bruise began developing. It was shocking how strong the elderly were.</p>
      <p>Ukina was… She was actually one of the very few who rarely got violent, unless she was purposely provoked. From what Sakura could recall (as the woman had blended in so easily, meekly sitting in the corner and reading, hoping and praying she wouldn't be bothered), she'd been sent up to the E.M.I unit due to having outbursts (for the E.M.D unit, Sakura supposed it <em>did</em> warrant concern) and refusing to co-operate. Shisui hadn't been pleased when he heard of her being moved, but there was nothing he could do. His word was nothing compared to the written reports and random behaviour charts.</p>
      <p>"Was it because of DNV?" asked Shisui when she failed to respond.</p>
      <p>"I don't believe so, as Ukina-san didn't show any signs of the sickness. It seems as though she merely passed away in her sleep, but the postmortem will be able to tell us more."</p>
      <p>Poor Ukina, Sakura couldn't help but agonise internally. She hoped it <em>was</em> during her sleep, as that would mean the woman wouldn't have been aware of her own death.</p>
      <p>"Back to the counselling services," Shizune said and looked back to her, those dark eyes filled with concern. "I will return after your next checks with some handouts. If you feel it to be necessary to speak to someone, then by all means, do so. Please."</p>
      <p>After her nod of agreement, Shizune excused herself politely and left to inform the rest of the units of Ukina's death and the closure of the E.M.I unit.</p>
      <p>She sunk back into the sofa, knees coming to her chest once more and by her side, she felt more than saw Shisui moving a little closer, their arms brushing momentarily.</p>
      <p>"Ukina-san was a good woman," he murmured.</p>
      <p>She nodded quickly.</p>
      <p>"You spoke to her a few times, didn't you?"</p>
      <p>"We talked about books."</p>
      <p>"Come to think of it, every time I saw her, she always had a book in hand."</p>
      <p>She'd just wanted to keep to herself, no doubt terrified of how brutal some of the other residents on the E.M.I unit could be. Gods, it was a terrible unit at the best of times – there was always some kind of disagreement, or something bad in general happening. When she and Shisui had worked on there only a few weeks back (along with two others), she'd been startled when one resident in particular <em>repeatedly</em> dressed down in the lounge and relieved themselves, growing vicious when they tried stopping them.</p>
      <p>"What happens now?" asked Sakura quietly, meeting his downcast gaze.</p>
      <p>"Shizune-san will inform Ukina-san's family and there will be an investigation into her death to find out the cause. The family will come in within the next week – no, later, actually due to the quarantine – and collect her belongings, should they wish to. If not, we will follow their wishes of either sharing Ukina-san's belongings with other residents or donating them to a charity store."</p>
      <p>Other than sentimental items, she could recall her mother giving away the rest of her grandmother's things and at first, Sakura had been angry about it, as they were her grandmother's, meaning they had no right to give them away. But despite the awful feeling of tossing it all aside, she'd eventually come to realise after taking a few items for herself, that it didn't matter. None of it did. Not including the sentimental things, it was all superficial. They were material items that she had no use for.</p>
      <p>But still, she couldn't imagine seeing other residents wearing Ukina's clothes, or using her belongings like her walking frame or precious books.</p>
      <p>She sighed. "Shisui-san?"</p>
      <p>He looked down at her. "What is it?"</p>
      <p>"I'm cold," she whined, head dropping to her knees.</p>
      <p>"You know," he murmured suddenly, playfully and she stiffened when his arm once more brushed against hers. "We could always cuddle to keep warm."</p>
      <p>Hidden by her arms, Sakura couldn't help but smile widely, heart stuttering nervously at the thought of cuddling with Shisui. Instead, however, she put on a disapproving voice, snapping, "Don't be taking advantage of me in a moment of weakness!"</p>
      <p>He quickly pulled back. "I didn't mean–"</p>
      <p>The genuine panic in his voice had her giggling and in response, she heard him breathe out a heavy sigh, felt him nudging her a moment later.</p>
      <p>"That was mean, Sakura-chan," he complained.</p>
      <p>"Was it? I'm sorry."</p>
      <p>"Why don't I believe you?"</p>
      <p>"Because you're secretly paranoid."</p>
      <p>"Ah, but the fact that I'm displaying said paranoia means that it's not so secret."</p>
      <p>Turning her head in his direction, she allowed him to see her playful expression as her lips stretched into a warm smile, one that seemed to take him by surprise. Much to her amusement, he looked towards the television, sweeping a hand through his hair.</p>
      <p>"Is that a blush, Shisui-san?" she asked, giggling.</p>
      <p>"The most beautiful woman in my life is smiling at me," he replied and glanced at her from the corner of his eye, his smirk impish and causing her insides to melt. That was all he needed to get her back, murmuring slyly, "Why, Sakura-chan, is that a blush?"</p>
      <p>She buried her face into her knees once more, attempting to hide the blush he'd already seen, the ferociousness of the burn on her cheeks stunning her.</p>
      <p>Fortunately – or unfortunately, since she wasn't sure how to view it just yet – one of the alarms sounded for a resident, telling them they were either out of bed or had pressed a button for their assistance. Since the majority of the residents on the end of life unit were still mobile, Shisui sighed and stood up, murmuring that he would answer it.</p>
      <p>In his absence, Sakura glanced to the television though didn't really focus on it as she bit her lip.</p>
      <p>Her playful banter with Shisui never failed to get her heart racing – sometimes, depending on how flirtatious they both got, it even caused the beginnings of arousal to stir within her.</p>
      <p>She would be lying if she said she'd never considered what it would be like to date Uchiha Shisui, but the harsh reminder of how it would change their working lives always shut those thoughts down. Most places disliked couples working together, so it was only safe to assume that they'd be separated and placed on opposite shifts, meaning they would never really have any time together other than handover, which she <em>so</em> wasn't counting. Still, Sakura wondered how the relationship would play out. Would it remain playful and light-hearted, or would it grow serious fast? Would they have the time to explore their feelings, or would they dive headfirst into everything all at once?</p>
      <p>All she really knew of the Uchiha family was what Sasuke had told her and how he acted and from what she'd pieced together: they were intense. Would a relationship with Shisui be any different?</p>
      <p>The thoughts disappeared when Shisui reappeared, rubbing his hands together with the sanitising gel stationed around the corridors and rooms.</p>
      <p>"Everything okay?" she asked, watching him sit down beside her. Like earlier, he was closer than usual, but she couldn't find it in herself to complain, not when it made her heart stutter with excitement.</p>
      <p>"Yeah," he replied easily and smiled down at her. "Arashi-san spilled a drink and needed clean bed sheets."</p>
      <p>She didn't need to ask if Shisui had made sure the floor was dry – he never missed a detail when it concerned the residents. It was one of many things she admired about him.</p>
      <p>"What are you thinking about?" asked Shisui, stunning Sakura by lightly nudging her.</p>
      <p>Was he trying to keep her spirits lifted after the sad news? She felt herself melting inside and she smiled, telling him truthfully, "You're really good at your job."</p>
      <p>"Thank you," came his quiet reply. Glancing away from her, he unknowingly copied her earlier actions by looking to the television, his eyes unfocused. "After starting this job, I quickly discovered that these people rely so heavily on us – for most of them, we're all the family they have. So, I always try my best for them."</p>
      <p>Yes, she'd sadly noticed that, too. At least half of the residents up on the E.M.I unit had no-one to visit them, their family members no longer seeing any reason as to why they should bother, considering their loved one couldn't remember them. Half of them disliked seeing them in such a way and while Sakura could somewhat understand, it still pained her in those brief moments when the residents <em>could</em> remember, or when they got stuck in a memory and demanded to know where their family had gone.</p>
      <p>Gods, dementia was a terrible disease.</p>
      <p>"I was thinking, Shisui-san," Sakura began, pausing as she carefully considered the thought that had been playing in her mind repeatedly in the lead up to Christmas. Would he agree to it? Would it be too much? Hesitantly, she gazed up at him from beneath her lashes, only to quickly avert her eyes when she found him already looking her way. "I wanted to try and get each resident a gift for Christmas, seeing as some of them don't have any family and won't receive anything."</p>
      <p>"Sounds expensive," he told her honestly.</p>
      <p>"Yeah," she agreed with a nod. "But I was thinking instead of doing a Secret Santa for each other, we could use that money on the residents."</p>
      <p>"It's a nice idea and I'm all for it," Shisui said, sighing. "But a lot of the others have children and in previous years, they haven't participated in Secret Santa."</p>
      <p>Again, she nodded, feeling defeated.</p>
      <p>He nudged her again. "They don't really care about gifts, anyway," he assured her gently. Then, he added quietly, "Many of the residents here are lonely, so perhaps the greatest gift we can give to them is our time and compassion."</p>
      <p>Her heart warmed and once more, she looked to him. "Ukina-san liked it when I sat and spoke with her about the latest book she was reading. Sure, she didn't always remember what she'd read, but there were times when she'd pick out the littlest detail and stick to it."</p>
      <p>"It probably reminded her of a similar situation in her life," Shisui replied thoughtfully. "Ukina-san might not have been able to understand why it stood out to her more than other parts of the stories, but I believe that's the reason."</p>
      <p>They sat in comfortable silence for a short while after that conversation, watching a movie until their next rounds began, the pair of them separating momentarily as they individually changed the pads of residents who needed it. Between those changes and while writing in their notes, they resumed their friendly banter, teasing one another.</p>
      <p>Smiling to herself, Sakura waited outside of Madara's room as Shisui spent a few extra minutes with his uncle.</p>
      <p>As draining as her job could be at the best of times (especially the night shifts, which she'd yet to get used to), she loved it. Every minute of it. And she knew it was partly thanks to the man she worked with, his calming presence helping her as she learned the ropes.</p>
      <p>When he left Madara's room and wrote in his notes, he smirked to himself, though wouldn't tell her why. She decided not to push it just in case it was a private moment between the relatives.</p>
      <p>Instead, she guided the way back to the lounge area, grabbing extra bed sheets along the way, much to her colleague's amusement. Sakura knew he was just as cold as she could be, however, because he gratefully accepted the blanket, draping it over his shoulders as they settled down on the sofa once more, the pair of them only somewhat miffed that they'd missed the ending of their movie. They'd spoken through the majority of it, anyway.</p>
      <p>"How's Madara-san doing, anyway?" she asked as they helped themselves to a packet of biscuits from the kitchen, dunking them into their tea. Reaching to the plate situated between them as they sat cross legged opposite one another, she looked up at Shisui, adding, "You seemed to be in good spirits leaving his room."</p>
      <p>Shisui huffed at that, sipping his tea. "He was teasing me, believe it or not."</p>
      <p>Really? Madara teased him? Saying that, the old man was like a completely different person when his great nephew was in the room. The familiar face seemed to make the whole situation easier for him.</p>
      <p>"Why?"</p>
      <p>"Because of you," he told her unabashedly, smirking. "He said I need to hurry up and ask you out already – I'm a coward for hesitating, apparently."</p>
      <p>Damn it. Shisui had definitely waited until she'd taken a sip of her tea before telling her that, Sakura thought grumpily, trying to hide the fact she was choking on the liquid. Bringing a hand to her mouth, her shoulders and chest convulsed, leaving her eyes to water as she fought the urge to cough.</p>
      <p>"W-What did you say?" she asked hoarsely, throat feeling like it was burning.</p>
      <p>Much to her embarrassment, he laughed, though Sakura quickly discovered it wasn't at his uncle's words, it was due to her choking. He reached around her, patting her firmly on the back.</p>
      <p>"Isn't it a good thing I'm qualified to care for others?" he murmured playfully.</p>
      <p>How the hell was she supposed to focus on what he was saying when they were so close? Her cheeks <em>raged</em> with their blush as she glared down at her tea, trying and failing to calm her racing heart.</p>
      <p>"I told him about my plan."</p>
      <p>She regretted trying to look at his expression, instead coming eye level with his shoulder. Even though he was no longer patting her back, his hand continued to rest there, his closeness effecting her ability to think clearly.</p>
      <p>"Plan?" came her meek response.</p>
      <p>He hummed teasingly and leaned back, granting her with more space to breathe easily. It had her inwardly sighing with relief. "Mmhm."</p>
      <p>Did he require more pushing? "What's your plan, then?"</p>
      <p>"Well, I was going to continue buttering you up to me," he began with a smirk and sat back, taking another biscuit with him. Dunking it, he brought it to his mouth, forcing her to wait as he slowly ate it and while Sakura knew he was doing it to tease her, she couldn't take her eyes off the way a single droplet of tea slipped from his lips and down his chin. "Then, when the time was right, I'd ask you out and go all out with the date, so that any future date would never match up. You'd always be thinking to yourself, 'ah, this sucks compared to what Shisui had in store for me. I should definitely go on another date with him'."</p>
      <p>Sakura smirked at that.</p>
      <p>"And then I'd be the luckiest man alive, having you on my arm."</p>
      <p>Chuckling to herself, she daringly reached forward, taking Shisui by surprise as she wiped the tea from his chin that he'd somehow missed.</p>
      <p>"That's great and all," she started slowly, continuing to lean over the tea as she held his gaze. In her chest, her heart was hammering away, but that wasn't unusual when it came to their flirty conversations. "But what if I asked you out first?"</p>
      <p>"That would never happen."</p>
      <p>"Oh?"</p>
      <p>His earlier smirk returned. "I need to butter you up some more. You're way out of my league."</p>
      <p>Was that what he really thought or was he merely teasing her? Either way, it made her blush – a blush that only deepened when his gaze softened on her. Slowly, Sakura retreated to her end of the sofa, bringing her cup of tea close to her chest to try and give herself something different to focus on.</p>
      <p>"Well, I guess I'll wait, then," she said, smiling.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stretching and groaning, she gave Shisui the side-eye when he casually checked her out, his blatant behaviour soon making her roll her eyes.</p><p>The rest of their shift had been uneventful and fortunately for both them and their residents, nobody had shown any signs of the dreaded DNV, allowing them to go about their ordinary morning routine of washing and dressing those who wished to get up before handover.</p><p>That was always a controversial topic during handover – how many were put to bed or up and dressed the next morning, Sakura meant – and as much as she liked the people she worked with, she could never agree with half of them. Half of them believed that it was okay to pick and choose who was doing what, such as picking one resident to put to bed, without actually asking said resident if that was what they wanted to do.</p><p>With her and Shisui, they never rushed anyone and they never forced anyone to do anything they didn't want to do. They'd actually had a couple of complaints put in about them because of it, but because they were literally <em>just doing their jobs</em>, nothing ever came of the complaints. If anything, those who made the complaints (if complaints went to their usual senior, Shizune) were often told to redo their training. After all, just because they were in a residential home, it didn't take away their rights. They were still able to make their own choices – most of them, anyway. The only time somebody was to be woken up before they were ready was when they needed timed medication, so that it wouldn't conflict with anything else.</p><p>"No car?" questioned Shisui curiously when she grabbed her thick, beige parka and cream scarf, wrapping herself up in them. She shook her head and he asked, "Where is it?"</p><p>Sighing, she switched her shoes to a pair of comfortable boots, slipping her work shoes into the locker once her pants were tucked in. They weren't official shoes – they were told to wear what they found most comfortable, so she'd opted for all black trainers.</p><p>"Ino's car broke down and because she works two jobs, I decided to let her use mine."</p><p>"For how long?"</p><p>She shrugged. "Our friend's taking a look at it today for her, so hopefully I'll have mine back by tonight's shift."</p><p>Being a slave to public transport was horrendous, although Ino had gracefully driven her to work last night between appointments. While her friend worked during the week at her parents' flower store, she worked most nights as a makeup artist and hairdresser.</p><p>Why she didn't just upgrade from the car she'd bought when she first passed her test (considering the many issues she'd had with it), Sakura would never know. The first thing she did after getting her new job was get a new car, although she supposed since it was financed, that meant it wasn't necessarily <em>hers</em>.</p><p>"Well, I can't let my beautiful Sakura-chan wait around for a bus for who knows how long," Shisui said with a sigh. Smirking, he reached over her, grabbing his own jacket. It had to have been done purposely, since his smirk widened when she blushed faintly at the proximity. "I suppose I can give you a ride."</p><p>"You really don't have to," she tried to tell him, smiling shyly.</p><p>"Nonsense," he said. "I want to. We can even grab breakfast together."</p><p>That… sounded nice.</p><p>Nodding in agreement and murmuring her thanks, she waited for Shisui to ready himself for the cold weather. She reached behind herself, untucking her ponytail from her scarf when she'd felt the tell-tale tugging sensation, quickly stealing a glance at herself in the staff room mirror.</p><p>Due to not wearing makeup to work, she didn't have to worry about looking cakey or shiny, though she <em>did</em> look tired, Sakura noticed with a pout, gently fingering the developing shadows beneath her eyes. Nights always took it out of her – after the first week of night shifts, her skin had broken out horrifically but fortunately for her, her best friend was a sadist who enjoyed dealing with pimples.</p><p>"Ready?"</p><p>"Yeah," she said and turned, offering a smile. "Just admiring the effects of staying up all night."</p><p>His response was a chuckle and opening the door for her, allowing Sakura to leave first and wave goodbye to the residents who were awake and their colleagues. They seemed interested watching her leave with Shisui, though she couldn't understand why. Shisui walked her to her car after every shift and it wasn't like they were standing indecently close or showed any more attention to each other than usual, either.</p><p>"Don't you sleep during the day?"</p><p>The cold air hit them forcefully when they left the building and Sakura tucked her chin into her scarf, hands burrowing into her pockets. Apparently Uchiha Shisui didn't feel the cold as much, for he was busy tossing his keys into the air and catching them with one hand.</p><p>Having never seen his car before, she followed him. "Sometimes. Other times there's too much that needs my attention. That or the needy people in my life refuse to let me rest."</p><p>"Needy people?" he repeated curiously. "Such as?"</p><p>Oh, was he trying to find out if she had a boyfriend? They'd never discussed significant others before, always assuming they were both single and free to flirt shamelessly with one another.</p><p>Inwardly smirking, she looked forward. If he wanted to know, he would need to ask her outright. "Bills, family, friends, my cat."</p><p>"You have a cat?"</p><p>She hummed, thankful when she saw lights flashing when he unlocked his car. Desperate to escape the horrible weather, she made a beeline for the SUV, groaning with relief when she was finally out of the harsh winds that bit at her exposed features.</p><p>"Well, I co-own the cat, I suppose," Sakura told him, buckling herself in. Waiting until the engine was started and the music was turned down, she explained, "My roommate found the cat rooting through the bins behind our apartment complex and lured him upstairs."</p><p>"Your roommate is Ino-san, right?"</p><p>She nodded, smiling. It was nice that he actually listened to the stuff she told him, rather than pretending like a disheartening amount of people did (including those she loved). Relaxing back in her seat as Shisui set off out of the car park, she tried to loosen her muscles, grateful when he turned the heating onto its highest setting.</p><p>"It's weird, because she's never been a fan of animals – she hates the fur sticking to her clothes." Rolling her eyes at the memory of Ino's epic meltdown the one time her parents' cat had slept on her favourite pants, Sakura added, "But she saw this big mangy looking thing frantically trying to feed itself and took pity on him. I'm quite proud of her."</p><p>While she was in no way insinuating her best friend had no heart, she knew it was safe to say Ino was not known for being selfless. Yes, she was open-minded and yes, she took pity on many, but not to the extent that it moved her into taking action. Yet, she took in a scruffy stray (they'd made sure he was a stray before adopting him) and declared they would co-parent. Apparently, she'd had no say in the matter.</p><p>"My roommate would never do that," he said with a sigh of dejection. "He thinks having a feeding station for birds is already asking for trouble."</p><p>"I love having Ino as my roommate," she replied, giggling. "I get free haircuts and makeovers."</p><p>"So <em>that's</em> why you always look so radiant."</p><p>He was so cheesy, she thought to herself with a laugh. "Maybe you should sneak a cat into your place–"</p><p>"Itachi is my roommate."</p><p>Ah. Her mouth shut and she tried to hide her mirth. Yeah, there was no chance of Shisui ever having a pet, then.</p><p>"Besides, if I got a cat, there'd be the risk of it harming his precious birds–"</p><p>"Wait, I thought you said Itachi-san thought it was too much trouble?"</p><p>"No, I said it was <em>asking</em> for trouble. He loves all that nature stuff, but he knows that bird droppings attract all kinds of critters that destroy the lawn." Waving dismissively to show that he didn't really care about the lectures he'd unwillingly received, Shisui turned right into another car park. She was glad it wasn't far from work, because after he'd mentioned breakfast, she had quickly realised she was <em>so</em> hungry. "Since we obviously don't want to live together for the rest of our lives, we're only renting. We want our security deposit back at the end of the tenancy."</p><p>Wait. The gardens were included in the deposit? Sakura inwardly grimaced and made a mental note to inform Ino that she had to calm down with the personal showroom she was in the process of developing.</p><p>They had a shared garden with the other tenants of the building, but none of them truly cared about it, so Ino had taken it upon herself to tidy it all up, though didn't stop there. No, she had that gene where she <em>didn't know when the hell to stop</em>, so after tidying the garden, trimming the hedges and jet washing the paving slabs, she'd then purchased furniture for it. She had traded out the huge lights for pretty fairy lights. <em>She'd dug up and disposed of soil to create her own water feature.</em></p><p>That was why the other tenants didn't bother with it.</p><p>Oh, Gods. Sakura was dreading the next inspection.</p><p>"How long have you been living with him for?" she asked politely.</p><p>He took a moment to respond as focused on reversing into a spot. Luckily for them, the car park was almost empty, meaning they'd managed to grab a spot close to the doors. They wouldn't have to walk too far in the wind, she silently rejoiced.</p><p>"About four years now, give or take."</p><p>"Wow, that long?"</p><p>The warmth that greeted them as they stepped into the café was total bliss and Sakura sighed, loosening her scarf happily. It was a large place with what had to have been a minimum of thirty tables of various sizes, the modern decor as warm as the café itself, welcoming them. She loved it.</p><p>"It doesn't feel that long," he argued, chuckling. Gesturing to a nearby table, he allowed her to lead the way and she scooted into a booth, unable to deny the butterflies that danced around in her belly when he sat opposite her. "We get on well and respect each other's privacy when necessary."</p><p>She rolled her eyes and grabbed a menu. "I wish Ino would respect mine," muttered Sakura with a huff. Examining the laminated booklet, she said, "She's always barging into my room and wanting to talk."</p><p>"Surely that isn't as bad–"</p><p>"Waking me when I've worked back-to-back night shifts and barely managed to get five hours between them <em>is</em> a bad thing," she told him with a smile that was too sweet and cheerful. "Trust me."</p><p>The responding laugh was free and full of amusement and she felt her smile warming, growing more genuine. "The worst I get is Itachi bringing me a cup of tea when I don't want one."</p><p>"The worst?" she demanded in disbelief. Lowering the menu to the table, she leaned forward with widening eyes. "Ino would ask <em>me</em> to get out of bed and bring her a cup of tea for the girl talk that <em>she</em> woke me up for."</p><p>His laughter returned. "When put like that, I do suppose you've got the worst roommate of the two."</p><p>"You got so lucky," Sakura muttered, not hiding her jealousy. "Sasuke-kun was always going on about the nice things Itachi-san did for him and now you're telling me that the worst thing he'll do is bring you a cup of tea." She pouted up at him. "I want one of those."</p><p>Shisui blinked in surprise, then smirked. "An Itachi?"</p><p>"No, no!" She waved her hands, laughing. "A <em>nice</em> roommate who goes out of their way for me and respects me."</p><p>"Itachi can be moody as hell," he told her.</p><p>"You leave him alone," she warned with a teasing smirk. "Otherwise he'll do the worst thing ever and bring you another cup of tea."</p><p>While she'd often wondered what it would be like, she never would have thought she and Shisui would really spend time together outside of work. It seemed impossible, like they would never have anything in common. But… Sakura found herself enjoying herself even though they were doing something as simple as eating breakfast together.</p><p>Despite his tendency to snack with her during their shifts, it seemed Shisui was a health nut of sorts, his healthy breakfast bringing forth a surge of embarrassment when her own plate of chocolate chip pancakes (complete with melted chocolate, of course) was presented to them.</p><p>"You eat a lot for such a small woman," he commented lightly, smirking.</p><p>"I was blessed with good genes," was all she could think to reply with.</p><p>Savouring the taste of her pancakes, she watched him silently. Sakura had always assumed he took great care of himself, since Shisui was by no means scrawny or carrying any extra pounds. In fact, the first thing she'd noticed about him was his physique – it wasn't exactly bulky, but he <em>was</em> muscular, and it was obvious even in their uniforms (hell, even with his jacket on, it was obvious he was well built). She'd believed that that was the reason why she was paired up with him, since she was so much smaller in comparison and usually, he was the one handling or manoeuvring the residents, allowing her to get on with their tasks. Half of the time, he could do it all by himself.</p><p>"So, do you work out?" she asked before she could stop herself.</p><p>Shisui nodded, pausing in his eating. "Every other day. There's a gym in our apartment complex, which is handy between shifts."</p><p>Wow. And Sakura had thought it was impressive that their apartment had two double bedrooms with a linked bathroom, considering many apartments nowadays were half the size of theirs. Then again, the Uchiha family was filthy rich – she knew that just from Madara's room alone. The chances of Shisui being in a complex similar to her own was laughable, especially considering he lived with Itachi. She had no doubts that his parents had ensured they never went without.</p><p>"I dance," she told him when Shisui asked how she stayed in shape other than her good genes. "For as long as I can remember."</p><p>Intrigued, he asked, "What kind of dance?"</p><p>Pervert, she wanted to scold playfully. "It started out as ballet and contemporary, but once I was old enough to choose for myself, I chose to do hip hop, too."</p><p>"All at once?"</p><p>"No," Sakura said, laughing. "I have three sessions a week, though two are on the same day."</p><p>Dancing had always been a big part of her and Sakura knew that her mother had wanted her to try and make it as a professional dancer. However, she'd had no choice but to break her mother's heart, because that simply wasn't what she wanted. To Sakura, dancing was a fun hobby and she <em>loved</em> earning her trophies and medals and crowns. That was all it was, though. To try and make it big would no doubt suck the fun out of it.</p><p>"So does that mean you do competitions?" She nodded. "Interesting."</p><p>"How's it interesting?" she asked with a frown.</p><p>She shouldn't have, Sakura realised when Shisui smirked impishly. "It means you wear those little costumes–"</p><p>"M-More coffee?"</p><p>Her cheeks were on fire as Shisui cheerily accepted more coffee, the poor waitress seeming just as awkward as herself as she hurriedly filled their mugs and disappeared.</p><p>"Well?"</p><p>"I'm not answering that!"</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Because you're being a pervert."</p><p>"Am I? I do apologise."</p><p>"No, you don't!"</p><p>"No, I don't," he agreed, grinning widely.</p><p>Unable to hold it back any longer, she erupted with her laughter, nearly missing the way his gaze softened.</p><p>Gods, try as she might, she could never hold onto her anger or even pretend to be angry with Shisui – that grin was impossible to be mad at, always melting away her bad moods and it was something she cherished about him, because how rare was that to find that? To find someone so lighthearted and kind?</p><p><em>Don't ever change,</em> she mentally begged.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of footsteps rushing to her bedroom had Sakura groaning with unhappiness, as there was nothing she wanted more than finally go to sleep, but she knew her roommate wouldn't care about that. She'd just barely pulled a nightshirt on when Ino came bursting into her room, already dressed for her full-time job at her parents' flower store.</p><p>"Mind telling me who the hell that hottie was driving you home?" she demanded breathlessly, like she'd just run all the way up to their apartment. "And why the hell you're home over an hour later than usual?"</p><p>Well, they'd been talking. That was really all there was to it. They'd finished their shift at eight and it was now… Sakura blinked owlishly in surprise. Way past nine, she noted. Closer to ten, in fact. Damn.</p><p>"Wait, why are you still home?" she shot back, trying to take the heat off herself. "Doesn't your shift start at nine?"</p><p>Of course, there was no way the attention would divert from Uchiha Shisui now that Ino had seen him. "Who is he?"</p><p>Groaning again, Sakura threw herself backwards into her bed, aching limbs screaming with relief and creating that odd painful pleasure throughout her whole body.</p><p>All she wanted to do was sleep (though part of her begged that she didn't, for sleeping on a full stomach always left her uncomfortably bloated), but she knew that wouldn't be a possibility. Not until every last drop of information had been spilled and absorbed by the determined blonde standing at the foot of her bed.</p><p>Yawning, Sakura sat up and removed the hair tie holding her hair up, her fingers working to ease the tension on her skull, quickly yet thoroughly shaking the locks of long, pink hair.</p><p>Tutting like she predicted she would, Ino knelt behind her on the bed and took over, her manicured nails tickling her scalp as they ran through her hair. "Idiot. How many times do I have to tell you you're going to cause abrasions on your scalp doing that?"</p><p>Sakura rolled her eyes but said nothing, instead relishing in the short pampering session. Careful fingers worked swiftly in braiding the long locks, though only after reaching out and grabbing a brush, gently eradicating all potential knots.</p><p>"So, why aren't you in work?"</p><p>There was a sigh of annoyance. "That moron can't get here until eleven to check out my car, so I called my mom and she said she'll open up today."</p><p>That was hardly Naruto's fault that he couldn't get there until eleven. He worked a demanding job, too. "It's not like you have to stay here all day," she said in his defence (though would never admit to him that she did so, lest she gave him more reason to fawn over her). "Just drop a key off for him and he'll be in and out."</p><p>"Yeah in and out of <em>your</em> underwear drawer," muttered the blonde with a tone of disgust and disapproval. "He's <em>so</em> into you it makes me sick."</p><p>Only because the attention wasn't on her for once. Rather than saying that to her and causing an unnecessary argument, Sakura remained silent, offering a single shrug as her response instead.</p><p>What <em>was</em> she supposed to say, though? She couldn't deny Ino's words, because Naruto had confessed his feelings loud and proud for everyone to hear, but she sure as hell didn't want to acknowledge what she'd said either. No, she wasn't frustrated with Naruto's affections (for it was always a compliment, in her eyes), but what she disliked more than anything was when people ignorantly told him to get over it or laughed at him for his unrequited feelings.</p><p>She'd let Naruto down gently <em>multiple</em> times, telling him that it just wouldn't happen as she didn't feel the same way and would never force something she didn't feel. So what else was there for her to do? She vehemently refused to shut him out of her life entirely, for in the long run it would only hurt them both.</p><p>"So?"</p><p>Gods, she'd been drifting off, Sakura realised with a start. Smiling sheepishly, she reached back and felt the braids, thanking her roommate earnestly.</p><p>"Who is he?"</p><p><em>Not this again</em>, she wanted to groan. Instead, she told Ino in a sleepy slur, "Lemme sleep – I'm tired."</p><p>But Ino refused to listen as she settled down beside her on the bed, head propped up in her hand, mindful of messing up her styled hair. "Then spit it out already and I can leave you to sleep."</p><p>There was no point in talking about it, though. Nothing was really happening outside of playful flirting, though Sakura supposed that was only because of Shisui's so-called plan.</p><p>Groaning pitifully, she turned onto her stomach, burying her face into the pillows.</p><p>"Oi, Forehead," she snapped indignantly. Too tired to even care, she didn't flinch when Ino struck her with a cushion. "Don't you ignore me!"</p><p>How serious was he about his plan? Surely, it wasn't merely banter like the rest of their harmless flirting? The mood had felt too intense, their gazes lingering for a little too long and–</p><p><em>No more romance movies,</em> Sakura thought determinedly, irritated towards herself for such stupid thoughts.</p><p>Scowling, she snuggled deeper into the pillow. "I work with him – the one I was partnered up with," she muttered, knowing already there was no way she'd be left alone until Ino had an adequate answer. "He offered to drive me home. That's all."</p><p>An unladylike snort reached her ears, causing her groan helplessly. "Yeah. Sure. I bet you guys snuck off to the nearest available room to–"</p><p>"We got breakfast," Sakura snapped. There was no hiding her burning face and so she kept it buried, horrified but intrigued by her body's response to the mere possibility of their taking it to the next level. "Do you have to twist everything like that?"</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"You know what–"</p><p>"Sexually?" There was clear exasperation in her voice, like Ino genuinely couldn't understand her in the slightest. "You're telling me you've been working with that hottie for months now and haven't thought about it? Not even once? I knew you were a prude, Forehead, but I didn't think you were downright frigid."</p><p>"Ouch."</p><p>"Sorry," she said, sighing. "I just… I don't get you sometimes."</p><p>What wasn't there to get? All Ino really knew was what she'd found out fifteen minutes ago – that she worked with a guy who was ridiculously hot and that he'd been kind enough to offer her a ride home. What she <em>didn't</em> know was that they'd spend the entirety of their twelve-hour night shifts goofing off (when they weren't assisting the residents, of course) and teasing one another. And she wouldn't know that. For <em>this</em> exact reason.</p><p>"You <em>do</em> know he watched you until you entered the building, right?"</p><p>So? Her dad did that, too. They were being gentlemen. "Stop making something out of nothing." The words were barely coherent, slurring together as the scent of her freshly washed bedding lulled her towards the open arms of the adored land of sleep she needed. "Shisui-san's a friend."</p><p>Telling her blonde bombshell of a best friend his name was a grievous mistake and although part of her was wary of doing so, she knew that it was her get out of jail <em>temporarily</em> card.</p><p>And it worked spectacularly, the lilt in Ino's voice impossible to miss even in her half-asleep state. "Fine, fine. Be that way. Want me to wake you up when I get home?"</p><p>She whined at just the thought of having to wake up. "Yeah, please."</p><p>Shockingly, Sakura didn't hear her leave. Didn't even realise she'd fallen asleep until many hours later when she awoke to the sound of her phone <em>dinging</em> annoyingly – annoyingly until she stared at the screen blearily for several moments, trying to make sense of the words and numbers displayed. Sakura rubbed harshly at her eyes and blinked several times to rid herself of the splotches marring her vision.</p><p>Then blinked again.</p><p>And again.</p><p>A short-lived happy squeal she <em>attempted</em> to muffle by turning into her arm escaped her with a little shame.</p><p>'<em>Want to grab dinner before work?'</em></p><p>Shisui. It was signed <em>fucking</em> Shisui.</p><p>It was sent shortly after she'd fallen asleep and part of her was giddy at the thought of him somewhat asking her out again so soon after parting ways. The rational side of herself tried to slow her down, reminding Sakura that she shouldn't get her hopes up – it wasn't a date (neither were), since it was <em>before</em> a shift.</p><p>But…</p><p>Hearing the front door opening and her roommate's voice, she all but darted out of bed, scaring the life out of their poor cat as he ran away from her to hide in Ino's bedroom.</p><p>"Ino," she called breathlessly, stopping in the living room when the blonde looked up in surprise.</p><p>"You're up already?"</p><p>Shaking her head, because that <em>seriously</em> did not matter, she blurted out, "He wants to go for dinner before work."</p><p>The switch in Ino's countenance was instantaneous. Tossing her bag onto the sofa, she set her hands on Sakura's shoulders firmly, guiding her in the direction of the bathroom with a serious, "You're going to get in that shower and while your shaving your legs, you're going to <em>finally</em> tell me everything. For starters–"</p><p>"Wait, you're not staying in here while I–"</p><p>But she was ignored. Ino sat down resolutely on the closed toilet, foot tapping impatiently. "<em>For starters</em>, when the <em>hell</em> were you going to tell me he's a relation of Sasuke-kun's?"</p><p>Damn it. Ino really did know no boundaries. It wasn't the first time she'd seen her naked (definitely wouldn't be the last, either), but still. A little privacy would've been nice.</p><p>Knowing there was no use in arguing and somewhat appreciating her making a point of averting her gaze, Sakura sighed and started up the shower, waiting the two minutes necessary for the hot water to come through. It wasn't until steam filled the bathroom that she stripped down, hopping in quickly.</p><p>"So?"</p><p>She groaned. "I didn't think it was that important-"</p><p>"You–"</p><p>"Damn it. Can you pass me my razor please?"</p><p>When a hand shot through the gap in the curtain, Sakura smiled and took the razor, along with the conditioner Ino suddenly passed over too. They'd found the tip on a blog a few years back and hadn't looked back, for using conditioner in place of shaving gel for their bodies (yes, <em>anywhere)</em> made their skin so, so incredibly soft, with the added bonus of no shaver's rash.</p><p>"You don't think it's important?" Ino demanded, further away now and giving her space to semi-peacefully shave her legs.</p><p>"Why would it be?"</p><p>"Well…" Sakura knew she'd won the spat when the blonde sighed with annoyance. "I found his Facebook profile, you know."</p><p>It would be a blatant lie if Sakura said she wasn't interested and she knew Ino knew she had her, because there was an amused huff from the other side of the bathroom that was nearly lost due to the shower.</p><p>"…Anything interesting?"</p><p>What if he <em>was</em> in a relationship? What if she was all over his profile? What if she saw evidence of him flirting with every girl the way he did her? Gods, that would be humiliating and hurtful.</p><p>"He's clean," Ino said after too long of a pause, telling Sakura she was trying to torment her. "But maybe too clean."</p><p>Meaning there was barely anything to be seen. Scowling down at her legs, she was quick to finish shaving them before deciding to hell with it and shaving everywhere else, also. It gave her time to think and settle the unease.</p><p>Most people wanted privacy – the Uchiha family more than anyone she'd ever met before. If she hadn't been friends with Sasuke, she wouldn't have been able to see anything other than his name and profile picture on Facebook (even as friends, she still couldn't access certain stuff – no-one could). Itachi straight up refused to create any social media accounts, because in his eyes, people didn't need to know so much about him. Their parents were the same.</p><p>"Maybe Shisui-san just values privacy?"</p><p>"<em>Or</em>," the blonde stressed the word. "He's a player. You can't even see his friend's list, Sakura."</p><p>"You can't see mine either – other than mutual." Dropping the razor carelessly to the side, she got stuck in on her hair, taking a moment to rid herself of the braids. "Is that suspicious too?"</p><p>"No – you're just weird."</p><p>Great. As aware as she was of her best friend's inability to think before speaking, and although she knew that Ino didn't mean any offence with what she said, Sakura still felt nerves churn away in her stomach. First prude, then frigid and now she was weird. That was the ideal prep talk before a kind-of-date.</p><p>To show that she had no intentions of continuing their conversation, Sakura began humming while washing her hair, taking her sweet time to condition the ends. Living with Ino had gifted her with ridiculously soft hair – she was certain it'd never been in such wonderful condition – thanks to the regular free trims, the hair care routine she'd created solely for her hair and the correct vitamins to help it grow and strengthen.</p><p>Pouting as she switched off the shower, Sakura readied herself for facing the blonde. How could she stay mad at her after all she'd done?</p><p>Besides, who the hell would do her hair for her if she pissed Ino off?</p><p>A fluffy blue towel was shoved through the gap in the curtain. "You done?"</p><p>Knowing that Ino wasn't on about being done with the shower, she snatched the towel from her perfectly manicured hand, thankful for the cover that hid her snarl. "Yeah," she replied sweetly, feigning ignorance. "How do you think I should style my hair?"</p><p>By giving Ino full control of not only hair, but makeup also, Sakura was fully let off the hook and granted permission to sit giddily on her phone, exchanging bordering on flirty texts with Shisui while she was pampered.</p><p>"I say we go with a natural look," Ino stated, not suggested.</p><p>'<em>So, is this step one in your grand plan?' </em>she sent, rather than immediately agreeing to dinner. She had to keep him guessing, after all.</p><p>The response came just as Ino started blow drying her hair, momentarily obscuring her view as masses of pink hair flung around chaotically.</p><p>'<em>You're eager to jump-start my plan, aren't you?'</em></p><p>She blushed. '<em>What makes you say that?'</em></p><p>'<em>You had the cutest look of disappointment on your face when I told you I need to butter you up some more.'</em></p><p>How the hell did she reply to <em>that?</em> Sakura hadn't even been aware she'd looked disappointed – it'd only been a fleeting reaction, soon overshadowed by the delight that'd shaken her when Shisui told her she was out of his league.</p><p>He thought that <em>she</em> was out of <em>his</em> league.</p><p>'<em>Oh? Nothing to say? Are you getting shy, Sakura-chan?'</em></p><p>Yes. Yes, she was.</p><p>Thumbs frozen over the screen, she could only stare as three dots appeared at the bottom.</p><p>Then disappeared.</p><p>Then reappeared.</p><p>Was he toying with her? Sakura bit her lip, watching as they disappeared yet again.</p><p>"He's playing with you," Ino suddenly said, directly into her ear and making Sakura startle.</p><p>"Ino!" she hissed, clutching her phone after nearly dropping it. "Don't you know it's rude to read over a person's shoulder?"</p><p>"You mean like how it's rude to demand answers from a person showering?" Lowering the hairdryer Sakura had only just realised was now unplugged and wrapped up, she offered an impish smirk, asking, "Haven't we already established by now that I don't care for boundaries?"</p><p>Unfortunately. Many times. Way, way too many times. "If you were a guy, this would be harassment."</p><p>Blue eyes rolled playfully while she reached for her curling iron next, absentmindedly informing Sakura what she had planned. With work being in a few hours, she proposed an updo that was both casual and stylish – in other, much simpler, words, it was a loosely curled ponytail. Why Ino felt the need to hype it up or make it seem like more than what it was, she'd sure as hell never know.</p><p>'<em>What's the matter, Shisui-san? Are you at a loss for words too?' </em>Then, to remind him of the conversation the night before when she'd made him blush, she added quickly, '<em>I'm sorry. My disappointment was because I assumed that I was too womanly for you, too. After all, isn't that why you're waiting?</em></p><p>Did it make sense? Not to anyone who wasn't a part of the conversation, she supposed. But that didn't matter.</p><p>His next response had her cheeks burning.</p><p>'<em>What if you are too womanly for me?'</em></p><p>"You'd better be able to back up your talk, Forehead," sighed Ino while fingering a loose curl, admiring her handiwork. "Then again, you've only been with one guy and I'd hardly say that lazy–"</p><p>"Ino," she hissed angrily.</p><p>"What?" she asked, coming to sit in front of her with an innocent smile and makeup brushes in hand. "You're over it, right?"</p><p>"There was nothing to get over–"</p><p>"Then what's the issue?"</p><p>Really? Was she that obtuse? "The issue is that you're using it against me–"</p><p>"Am I, though?"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>Ino hummed thoughtfully and spun around on her stool, admiring the cool neutral eyeshadows that she'd already told Sakura would make her eyes pop. As much as she disliked the thought of going through a twelve-hour shift with a face full of makeup, she was one hundred percent willing to endure it. And if it irritated her, she could simply wash it off between rounds.</p><p>"All I was trying to say is that you're pretty inexperienced, don't you think? And he'll know that, too. <em>If</em> things develop, that is."</p><p>She gritted her teeth, gaze dropping to her phone. "Not. Helping."</p><p>'<em>You tell me,'</em> Sakura responded eventually.</p><p>The flirting wasn't anything new to them, she knew it wasn't, but for some stupid reason her heart refused to believe it and continued pounding away in her chest whenever she saw that Shisui was typing. It didn't even help when she had to shut her eyes to allow Ino to do her makeup because the anticipation tore at her when the phone <em>dinged</em>, and despite knowing she would be evoking her best friend's wrath by doing so, she was so tempted to keep opening her eyes to check what was happening.</p><p>She did so sneakily between brush changes, her cheeks colouring at Shisui's daring reply.</p><p>'<em>Who knows? I may grow to like being the submissive one if it was with you.'</em></p><p>Her thumbs were almost furious in their typing, desperate to send her response before Ino turned back to her. She had a sneaking suspicion the blonde was purposely taking her time, however. The thought made her bite back a smile.</p><p>'<em>You? Submissive? The image of you being spanked or whipped doesn't really sit right in my mind.'</em></p><p>Was that too far? Sakura wasn't given the chance to type anything else to lessen the impact her words could potentially have, for Ino returned then with a knowing smile. Fortunately for her, she wasn't mad about the distraction.</p><p>"Is he nice?"</p><p>She nearly made the mistake of nodding while Ino got started on the winged eyeliner. Nearly. <em>That</em> rage was on a whole other level to anything else. Honestly, Sakura more or less feared the blonde when eyeliner was involved. "He's really sweet," she answered, biting her cheek to keep from smiling. "He handles all the residents with so much care–"</p><p>"I meant to you," Ino interrupted swiftly, pausing to add more gel to her brush. "It's one thing being nice on the job – <em>I'm</em> nice to clients even when they're rude to me because I'm a professional."</p><p>Well, she guessed that was a good point. "Shisui-san's really kind to me, too. He's the one who helped me adjust to working there."</p><p>"Oh?" she pushed with a disappointed hum. "So, he was there when you got that kick to the stomach?"</p><p>Of course, she'd shown Ino the foot sized bruise that'd marred her stomach for what felt like an eternity, taking its time in slowly going through all the different shades. What'd terrified them was the fact it actually <em>started</em> a period, although they soon passed it off as Sakura's being stressed and having a new routine.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Why didn't he stop it from happening? You said a while ago that you've been partnered up since your first day, right?"</p><p>"It's not as simple as stopping it from happening," Sakura replied with a sigh. "Obviously, you don't want people assaulting you and the natural response is to defend yourself, but… You just can't, Pig."</p><p>"So, you let them slug you?"</p><p>Another sigh. Why did she make it sound so black and white? "If I tried dodging, they run the risk of falling."</p><p>"Then catch them–"</p><p>"That runs the risk of skin tears, fractures, shock to the system. Sometimes catching them is worse than letting them fall."</p><p>Silence. Then, Ino let out a low whistle. "Old people are so fragile."</p><p>Some were, yes. And a few times already, Sakura had made the mistake in believing that their shockingly super strength meant they were more durable. After the kick to the stomach, she'd dodged the next attack that was meant to claw at her face, and the man had slipped. Luckily, Shisui had already been approaching after the kick, so was able to assist the man in his fall to the ground to lessen the damage.</p><p>There were thankfully no repercussions for her or the resident, as she'd soon come to discover he was having a seriously bad day and was confused as hell. It made sense (kind of) to lash out at the person he sincerely believed was holding him hostage and, in his mind, killed his beloved wife. He hadn't been in the right frame of mind and while it still had to be written down in the random behaviour chart, Sakura had assured Shizune that the fault was her own for mishandling the situation.</p><p>Sensing Ino moving away to look over her collection of makeup once more, Sakura opened her eyes, peering down at the message she'd received a couple of minutes ago.</p><p>'<em>Is that your way of asking if I like spanking, Sakura-chan?'</em></p><p>Before replying, she caught sight of Ino assessing different styles of false lashes, prompting her to lower the phone and ask, "Are they really necessary?"</p><p>"No look is complete without lashes," came the flippant response she should have been expecting.</p><p>Sighing, since there was no use in arguing, Sakura simply hoped she wouldn't be burdened with the huge ones that irritated her eyes after a few hours or worse, started peeling.</p><p>'<em>What if I do?'</em> came his next message when there was no response to the first.</p><p>She resisted the urge to grin coyly while repeating his earlier message of, '<em>Who knows? I may grow to like being the submissive one if it was with you.'</em></p><p>Was that too forward? While she was bold at times with him and rejoiced whenever she made him blush, nothing she'd said had ever been <em>that</em> audacious.</p><p>She didn't have to fret for too long, because Shisui's reply was immediate.</p><p>'<em>We'll find out sooner or later.'</em></p><p>Her heart stopped, bursting into a sprint moments later and the thought of him <em>spanking her</em> caused a vaguely familiar, completely <em>welcome</em> warmth in the pit of her stomach.</p><p>'<em>Pervert,</em>' she shot back.</p><p>'<em>What time will you be free?'</em></p><p>'<em>Eager?'</em></p><p>'<em>Always for you, Sakura-chan.'</em></p><p>That warmth spread upwards and not only enveloped her heart, but shot up to her cheeks, also. She pretended not to hear Ino's snort of amusement as she waited for the glue on the lashes to become tacky. One glance at them informed Sakura she was wearing wispy ones – bigger than she'd choose for herself, but she trusted Ino inexplicably not to make her look ridiculous.</p><p>"He wants to know when I'm free," she informed the blonde.</p><p>"Are you going in your uniform?"</p><p>That was a good question and it brought forth a surge of rare anxiety as it <em>only just</em> dawned on Sakura that she was potentially making too much of an effort, especially considering it wasn't an official date and they had work straight after.</p><p><em>Calm down,</em> she warned herself before she ruined all Ino's efforts by sweating the makeup off.</p><p>There was a good four hours before their shift, meaning she could use two different excuses, the first being that she didn't want to dirty her uniform or potentially carry any bugs over to the residents later that night. The second being that there was always a faint scent of the home that clung to her clothing, no matter how many times she washed them. The thought of sitting through an entire dinner while smelling like a residential home was unappealing to her.</p><p>"No," she said resolutely, earning herself a proud nod of approval. "But I'm going to keep it casual."</p><p>"Go with your black skinny jeans," Ino instructed. "It'll downplay your makeup even more."</p><p>Good thinking. "What top?"</p><p>The blonde hummed thoughtfully while wheeling herself back over, one lash strip held carefully in the grip of her tweezers. Knowing that this part was equally important (especially if Ino was proud of the eye makeup), Sakura remained frozen, eyes shutting and reopening whenever she was ordered to.</p><p>"Do you still have that bardot top? The crossover one?"</p><p>She grimaced, then immediately stopped when Ino's hand froze. "Sorry." Then, explaining her grimace, she said, "That means either wearing a strapless bra or going braless – both are pretty bad for work."</p><p>"You usually wear sports bras, right?" Sakura hummed in confirmation. "Okay, so, just take a sports bra with you."</p><p>She supposed that was possible. And considering she would need to get changed anyway, she could use one of the spare rooms to do so. Nobody would really say anything about it – no, they would be too caught up on her and Shisui walking in together and her being in her own clothes. Gods, they were going to have a field day, weren't they?</p><p>"Wear the high waisted black jeans," Ino added after a second thought. "The bardot top is cropped, right?"</p><p>Yeah, making it an incredibly brave choice and not only because it was winter. The whole outfit was extremely formfitting, putting her body shape on full display. While Sakura was happy with her body and confident in how she looked, it was still a little nerve-wracking. What if he thought she was trying too hard?</p><p>"Will flats go okay with it?" she asked, hiding her worry.</p><p>"Sure. Heels would be too much," Ino responded distractedly and Sakura opened her eyes to look at her when instructed to do so, watching curiously as the blonde inspected her hard work.</p><p>The bright grin she gave her informed Sakura that the false lashes were well blended with her own and the process of applying them hadn't disturbed the rest of the makeup. Not that she'd really doubted Ino.</p><p>'<em>I'll be free in about fifteen minutes.'</em></p><p>'<em>I'll be there in fifteen, then.'</em></p><p>"He's eager," Ino pointed out on the way to her bedroom, smiling.</p><p>"What? Not <em>too</em> eager?" questioned Sakura with a roll of her eyes.</p><p>But her smile never waned. Sitting on the edge of Sakura's bed, Ino watched her for a moment before glancing over to the wall of photographs, giving her a tiny amount of privacy to dress herself. Up until that moment, she'd remained in just her towel. There hadn't been any point in getting dressed considering Ino had seen it all before.</p><p>"Would you rather he didn't show much interest in you?" she asked, still looking at the photographs. "All Uchiha I've met have been pretty honest in their personalities – even Sasuke-kun. If this guy's eager, then… I don't know. He must genuinely like you."</p><p>Oh. While she knew Ino was still hurt over her failed relationship with Sasuke, she hadn't realised it was <em>that</em> bad. It'd been years, after all. But it seemed some things stuck.</p><p>Repressing a sigh (because as much as she loved Sasuke, Ino seriously deserved so, so, <em>so</em> much better), she finished getting dressed and gave Ino a twirl, knowing that it was better to redirect her attention than allow her to delve further into her sadness. "What do you think?"</p><p>The distraction was taken instantly, and she leapt to her feet with a grin. "Great."</p><p>They spoke about where they could possibly be going for dinner while Sakura packed up her uniform and everything else that she would need for the duration of her shift. One glance at her phone informed her Shisui would be arriving in five minutes, giving her enough time to rush through brushing her teeth and admiring her made up appearance.</p><p>As always, Ino was a miracle worker. After curling the ends of her ponytail, she'd wrapped a long lock of hair around the hair tie to hide it and left Sakura's bangs down to frame her face. And the makeup was natural but beautiful and she just… There was no way to thank her properly for the boost in confidence it gave her.</p><p>"You outdo yourself every time," she complimented her best friend. "Thanks, Ino-Pig."</p><p>"Get out there and enjoy your semi-date!"</p><p>Sakura didn't waste any time and by the time she left the complex, she spotted Shisui's car pulling into a space beside her own. And while she made her way to him, expecting for him to remain in his car and wait for her to get in herself, he shut off the engine and got out, shocking Sakura when she spotted a box of chocolates in his hand.</p><p>He smiled and met her halfway. "When I asked him what would be appropriate, both Itachi and I agreed that chocolates were the safest bet."</p><p>She raised a daring eyebrow, eyes narrowing playfully. There was no way they'd coincidentally picked up her favourites. "You spoke to Sasuke-kun, right?"</p><p>"Who spoke to Naruto-kun, who spoke to Hyuuga-san."</p><p>"You've been busy," Sakura said, biting back her smile.</p><p>Like herself, Shisui was not dressed in uniform. Instead he chose dark jeans, pairing them with an equally dark, cashmere jumper that was so well fitted she struggled to tear her gaze away from his broad shoulders. It was surprising how nice she found it seeing him outside of work and not in uniform.</p><p>"What's this?" he teased and leaned closer. "Are you blushing, Sakura-chan?"</p><p>Nope. She most definitely was <em>not</em>.</p><p>He eyes softened and he pulled back, holding out an arm to escort her barely ten steps to his car. She took it without hesitation, failing to ignore the firmness of the muscles in his arm.</p><p>"I didn't think it was possible for you to look more beautiful than usual," he said in what was supposed to be an offhanded way, but she saw the look in his eyes. "You never fail to captivate me, Sakura-chan."</p><p>Gods, she couldn't find her voice. The nerves that suddenly racked her body did so without a shred of mercy, leaving her to fidget when he shut the car door for her.</p><p>It seemed he sensed the nerves too, because that teasing edge returned to his voice when he started the engine. "It's been a while since you were this shy."</p><p>He was referring to her first ever shift at the residential home, Sakura realised. Back when she'd given Hinata a run for her money when she'd fumbled through the first few hours, damning their superior but also worshipping the woman for teaming her up with someone like Shisui.</p><p>"Don't worry, I won't try spanking you," he dared to say, and she almost choked on her saliva.</p><p>"Pervert!"</p><p>Shisui's grin was infectious and she found herself holding back a giggle when he set off towards their kind-of-date.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nope. He was totally pranking her. Had to be.</p>
<p>Wringing her hands together as he spoke with a waiter, Sakura warily glanced around herself, unable to do a task as simple as breathing normally because <em>holy shit</em>.</p>
<p>Being outdoors for their meal should have left her freezing and incapable of even contemplating taking off her jacket, considering it was winter. She should have been shivering with her teeth clattering annoying, just as she had that morning on the short trip to his car. But she wasn't, because the place boasted outdoor heating that left her cosy and warm and willingly removing her jacket, blushing at Shisui's appreciative glance.</p>
<p>"Did I tell you already you look beautiful?" he asked when done with the waiter.</p>
<p>Sakura nodded, though was unable to respond as she once more allowed her eyes to wander.</p>
<p>They were seated beside a pond that wasn't only clean, but lit up for their benefit, allowing her to gaze upon the koi fish that swam without a care for their audience. To complement the pond, somewhere in the distance, she could hear a bamboo fountain <em>thunking</em> every so often, the sound oddly comforting.</p>
<p>It wasn't extravagantly luxurious, and Sakura certainly didn't feel overdressed seated there opposite Shisui, however it was growing increasingly obvious that a lot of thought had gone into their dinner, leading her to wonder if he viewed it as a date. Was she supposed to bring it up? Would it be too presumptuous of her?</p>
<p>Warm white string lighting surrounded their dining area in gentle patterns that refused to divert too much attention from the koi pond or the intricate garden ornaments stationed around them, doing nothing more than bathing them in a delicate, more romantic lighting that threatened to colour her cheeks whenever the word <em>romantic</em> flashed through her mind. It didn't help matters when she looked to Shisui and saw the lights reflecting from his eyes, somehow emphasizing just how attractive he was (like she didn't know that already).</p>
<p>Fingertips grazed the fine, white lace covering their small table – so small that, should she try crossing her legs, she would most definitely brush against his leg.</p>
<p>"What is it?" asked Shisui with an easy smile, head dipping to meet her eye. "You're not getting shy on me, are you?"</p>
<p><em>Get a grip</em>, she demanded of herself and looked up with a nervous smile, saying, "I've just never been taken anywhere as beautiful as this."</p>
<p>Hell, Sakura wasn't even sure she'd ever been on a date before – not that she wanted to tell <em>him</em> that, just in case he said it wasn't one, which would be <em>humiliating.</em> Until he said otherwise, it would remain a kind-of-date, in her mind. It was probably the safest route to take.</p>
<p>Her previous relationship kind of just… started. They were friends one day, kissed, then were suddenly together, but nothing ever changed from their day-to-day routine as friends other than the fact it got sexual between them every once in a while. And yes, <em>once</em> in a while simply because she'd never felt that urge to be with someone before. It'd always been a bit of a chore to her.</p>
<p>"Not even on a date?"</p>
<p>Was he trying to figure out if it was one? Like hell she was helping! The thought of helping really didn't have the chance to cross her mind, because without permission her cheeks raged brightly with her embarrassment of admitting, "I've never been on one."</p>
<p>His shock both added to her embarrassment and amused her, effectively confusing the hell out of Sakura as she wondered which emotion to go with.</p>
<p>"Seriously? Not even a first date?" Shaking her head and pretending to busy herself with reading the menu, Shisui dipped his head again, asking curiously, "Have you ever had a boyfriend?"</p>
<p>Gods, she wished she had his confidence to ask such outright, often times awkward questions like that. For the duration of their working together, it'd certainly rubbed off on her and his easy-going personality made it feel so natural bantering with him, but those questions were just… Sakura wasn't even sure. Awkward? She knew she'd never be able to ask someone outside of her way inner circle such a personal question.</p>
<p>"Yeah," she said with a forced laugh. "But he didn't like dates."</p>
<p>Shisui sighed in disappointment and sat back in his seat, arms crossing and once more bringing her attention to the well fitted cashmere jumper he was wearing. His biceps and shoulders looked teasingly huge in it and Sakura had to force herself to look away, wondering just when the hell muscled arms and shoulders became attractive to her.</p>
<p>"What an idiot," he responded lightly, shaking his head. "Well, no matter. I'm here now."</p>
<p><em>That</em> was the confidence she longed for. But Sakura wondered how far it could be pushed, especially considering she knew she had the power to make him blush. "Oh? Is this a date then, Shisui-san?"</p>
<p>It seemed he wasn't letting her, however. Rather than blushing or growing as shy as herself, he smirked and asked cheekily, "Is that what you want?"</p>
<p><em>Hell yeah</em>, she wanted to say. She'd found him attractive the moment she met him and their chemistry was off the charts. However, after working with him for two months, it'd become more than merely finding him attractive or lusting over him and she really did believe she was developing – no, that she <em>had</em> developed feelings for him. Only an idiot would try to deny it and she was certainly no idiot.</p>
<p>However, it was one thing to be semi-sure of herself while at work and knowing it was harmless flirty banter. Being in such a quaint, wondrous place that played quiet music in the background to create a warm and romantic ambiance was an entirely different matter. It made it that little bit more serious.</p>
<p><em>Do it,</em> she thought to herself. <em>Be confident!</em></p>
<p>"What if it is?" she asked despite the stuttering of her heart. She leaned forward in the same way as her best friend did, and Sakura inwardly rejoiced when Shisui tensed ever so slightly, attention drifting to the slope of her neck, admiring the smooth skin of her bare shoulders. "What then?"</p>
<p>He cleared his throat, quickly looking down at the table between them only to meet her eye again a moment later, smirking. "That's hardly fair, Sakura-chan."</p>
<p>"What isn't fair?" she questioned with feigned innocence, pouting. "I was only asking a question."</p>
<p>"You can't unleash this side of yourself on me without warning," Shisui admitted and she grinned victoriously when his cheeks coloured, making a mental note to thank Ino later (and possibly ask for her wise tips on men). "You're irresistible enough without putting the effort in."</p>
<p><em>That</em> made her heart melt and Sakura was grateful for the distraction the waiter created when he returned for their orders, her eyes briefly meeting Shisui's warm ones before darting away. First beautiful, then irresistible. How wouldn't that make her heart melt? If he wasn't careful then by the end of their not-quite-date she was going to have a huge head that was way too heavy to carry, and he would be left as the sole carer for the night.</p>
<p>Did she continue teasing him? Push him for answers on whether or not it was a date? After all, <em>he</em> asked <em>her</em> out – had she done the asking, perhaps she would have been honest about what it was, or what it meant to her.</p>
<p>"You didn't answer the question," Sakura pushed once the waiter left, sipping at her water.</p>
<p>A sigh of content came from the lighthearted Uchiha, and she once more found herself admiring him.</p>
<p>He was so different from the other members of his family she'd met – so much that it was almost hilarious. As much as she adored her friend, Sasuke had the tendency to make people uncomfortable as holding a conversation with him bordered on impossible, even for his friends. And his family were twice as bad, from what she'd seen of them. They were just so… <em>intense</em>.</p>
<p>Unlike the others, Shisui's aura wasn't unapproachable or cold and while intense in his own right, it wasn't in an unpleasant way. Quite the opposite, actually.</p>
<p>"If it is, then the only way for me from here is up."</p>
<p>Intrigued, she leaned forward, holding his gaze. "Really?"</p>
<p>Something about the way she was watching him – perhaps the intrigue or weight of her stare – had him shifting in his seat and <em>blushing</em> once more, much to her absolute satisfaction.</p>
<p>"It wouldn't be like with the last guy you were with," came Shisui's soft assurance, his smile almost shy. "I will always put an effort in."</p>
<p>The words caused her heart to stutter before falling into an intense pounding, but she didn't have the chance to reply for their waiter once more returned with their starters, interrupting and effectively ending their conversation. It didn't matter either way. She didn't even know <em>how</em> to even reply to that.</p>
<p>Since last night (because Sakura wasn't counting all the times he'd said it playfully), Shisui had made several comments that led her to believe he was in it for the long run, that he wanted to eventually take their flirty banter to the next level – a relationship. But the possibility of reading too much into it kept Sakura from reciprocating too strongly, because <em>what if she was?</em></p>
<p>Eyeing him discreetly when they moved onto their mains, she attempted to hide the nerves beginning to take hold of her in the form of a wonderful swarm of butterflies in her belly. Although they kept dancing around the answer as to whether it was a date or not, in her heart and to her nerves, it felt like one.</p>
<p>Was she wrong?</p>
<p>"Say this is a date," he continued conversationally, like his speaking up about the issue on her mind <em>didn't</em> cause her heart to skip a beat. "How would you say it's going so far?"</p>
<p><em>Tease him</em>, came the shockingly wise voice of her best friend (who'd somehow taken over her inner-voice, although Sakura had to admit she wasn't complaining).</p>
<p>"Why? Are you nervous, Shisui-san?" she asked softly, languidly looking up from her meal to him.</p>
<p>"Sitting opposite a beautiful girl like you, Sakura-chan?" She was <em>so</em> not ready for the way his gaze lidded, the downright sinful slanting of his eyes turning her mind to mush. "I will always be nervous."</p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p><em>Oh, shit</em>.</p>
<p>She was <em>not</em> prepared for the full weight of his longing and had to shamefully admit that her breath was never returning to her – not normally, anyways. To add insult to the injury: he'd called her beautiful again. There wasn't a chance in hell that she would <em>ever</em> be able to go back to just flirty banter with him, was there? And even if there <em>was</em>, she sure as hell didn't want to.</p>
<p>"Well?" he pushed, eyes never losing even an ounce of their intensity.</p>
<p>How was she even supposed to answer a question like that when she was basically under a spotlight? Giving herself a moment (and hoping that her actions seemed like she was teasing him once more), Sakura took a generous sip of her water, wishing it to be a stronger beverage but settling due to responsibilities.</p>
<p>Honesty was best if she wanted their relationship to take a step forward, wasn't it? Teasing was fun and all, but Sakura knew that it could only take them so far before one of them got the notion it was just a bit of fun. That was the last thing she wanted to happen.</p>
<p>"I don't see how it can get any better," she murmured truthfully, revelling in the genuine surprise that flitted over his expression. Then, to try and lighten the utterly vulnerable response, Sakura added, "Unless there's a chocolate fountain."</p>
<p>And just like that morning, his gaze softened on her, complementing his light chuckling wonderfully. "If not, I will make sure they do next time we're here."</p>
<p><em>Next time,</em> she thought with an inward squeal.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"I've decided."</p>
<p>Stealing a glance down at her from the corner of his eye, Sakura noticed she had as much of his attention as he could give her while driving. Luckily for her, the roads were fairly quiet given that it was getting later into the evening, gifting her with an extra bit of attention.</p>
<p>Trying to ignore that her heart was on a rampage that threatened to silence her, she clung at the courage she'd been clawing in for the remainder of their not-quite-date and the majority of the drive to work.</p>
<p>It was harder when making eye contact – so, so much harder, she realised belatedly – but Sakura refused to hold back, waiting until Shisui looked to her once more before she all but shot at him, "I want it to be a date."</p>
<p>"Oh?"</p>
<p><em>Don't get nervous,</em> she demanded of herself. "Don't you?"</p>
<p>Shisui laughed at that – happily, leaving no room for her to assume it was <em>at</em> her. "I was telling myself the whole time that it was a date."</p>
<p>Oh God, it <em>was</em> a date.</p>
<p>Sakura snickered and shook her head. "And when were you going to tell <em>me</em> that?"</p>
<p>"I thought I'd let you work it out for yourself," he retorted, flashing her an impish smile.</p>
<p>Incredibly risky of him. What if she was a moron who hadn't taken any hints? Or what if she hadn't been capable of summoning the courage needed to say what she wanted? Leaving it to chance like that was pointless and potentially a waste of time, so did that mean he was just as nervous as she was, deep down?</p>
<p>"So then, what now?"</p>
<p>"What now?" came his thoughtful murmur.</p>
<p>For reasons she couldn't even begin to identify, the softly spoken words shot straight through her and eye contact was suddenly impossible. Shisui would undoubtedly see the effect his voice had on her, and she wasn't even sure if she was simply imagining the wants lurking in his words and painting her a picture she wasn't averse to in the slightest. Again, it was a feeling Sakura wasn't really used to because in her last relationship, sex was more like a chore and sometimes, she got the feeling that they'd only had sex because there was nothing else to do.</p>
<p>Sadly, the reality of their next plans wasn't even a fraction as steamy or romantic as her fantasies, and Sakura fought hard to keep the disappointment from her expression, just as she knew she'd have to for the majority of their shift. Selfishly, she didn't want to go to work, instead she wanted to continue their date and see where it took them.</p>
<p>But that was okay because <em>it was a date!</em></p>
<p>By the time they arrived at work, they were thirty-five minutes early and mutually decided to wait in the car for a further twenty, allowing them to retain a fraction of privacy from their undoubtedly nosey co-workers. Shisui had shut off his headlights once they'd parked up, though left the engine running to ensure they remained toasty warm. Sakura wondered if it was the warmth that made her feel like they were so much closer than before, the sudden bout of giddiness difficult to contain.</p>
<p>Gods, was she just a late bloomer? Was what she was experiencing now, what she was supposed to have felt with her ex?</p>
<p>"I wonder what their reactions are going to be like," she thought aloud, sparing a glance towards the main doors.</p>
<p>From what they could see of their unit for the week from the odd horseshoe design of the care home, the majority of the lights were on, informing the pair of them that many residents were potentially already in bed and relaxing or were currently being put to bed. Another easy night for them, Sakura thought with a sigh, although she couldn't really complain as that meant for a long, mostly uninterrupted night with Shisui.</p>
<p>Sakura was by no means unprofessional or lazy and she knew Shisui would never be either, but it excited her knowing that they didn't really have much to do when working the night shifts on end of life care.</p>
<p>"When we walk in?" questioned Shisui.</p>
<p>He followed her line of sight after her nod, also watching the main doors for several moments. Like herself, he was able to see the receptionist at his desk as he spoke to somebody on the phone, completely unaware to their watching him due to being in the dimly lit car park. When she'd asked why there weren't more lights, she'd gotten an answer she should've really been expecting: if it was too bright outside, it would disturb the residents or potentially confuse some of them.</p>
<p>Humming, Shisui angled his body to look directly at her once more, arm coming to rest on the back of her seat. At some point during the drive when the car had heated up adequately, Shisui had pushed up his sleeves, exposing his forearms to her and when so close to her head, she… It was ridiculous since she'd seen them many times due to their short sleeved uniform, but the sight of the perfectly sculpted arms so close to her made Sakura's stomach flutter.</p>
<p>"Shocked, no doubt," he answered with a smirk. "They'll be saying it's about time too."</p>
<p>"Oh?" she pushed, knowing there was an intrigued lilt to her voice. "Have you had your crush on me for a while now, Shisui-san?"</p>
<p>His reply was swift and easy, just like his sudden smile. "Since the moment Shizune-san introduced us and said we'd be partnered up."</p>
<p>That long? Not that Sakura could really say differently, but <em>still</em>!</p>
<p>She'd never been overly confident about her appearance, always finding something better in somebody else or finding something to put herself down about. It was a toxic trait, but still one of hers that she was continuously trying to change. So to think that Shisui had crushed on her from basically the moment they met was crazy to her, because she'd offered more or less nothing to him during that first shift. She knew what to do, just not how to do it and during the breaks in work and their sitting together quietly, she hadn't known what to say or do with herself. Rather than fire back with her wit whenever he'd teased her, she'd blushed madly and remained silent. What about that was attractive to him? And wouldn't he have found her new confidence less appealing if that was the case?</p>
<p>"What about you?" Shisui asked after a brief pause, watching her with a smirk. "How long have you been infatuated with me, Sakura-chan?"</p>
<p>"Infatuated?" she replied daringly and laughed. "You're very confident, Shisui-san."</p>
<p>"So confident that I'm now asking that you call me Shisui," was his cheeky response, eyes creasing at her taken aback expression and reddening cheeks. "They'll have a field day hearing you call me by my name so directly."</p>
<p>Yeah, they would, and her heart stammered nervously just thinking about it – in a good way, she realised after several moments.</p>
<p>"That's not why I'm going to call you without an honorific," Sakura told him with heated cheeks, enjoying his minute swallow at the intensity of her eyes (she couldn't believe Ino's old tips actually worked – they hadn't on her last boyfriend). "I'm going to call you just Shisui because it feels…"</p>
<p>Much to her utter astonishment, he hung onto her every word, taking her breath away by leaning forward. "Because it feels…?"</p>
<p>Holy shit, it was a power she never realised she possessed and once more, she mentally screamed her thanks to Ino. Before testing it out on Shisui (and running the risk of being laughed at), she'd only tried it on one other person and when that failed, it'd been a cruel blow to her pride, for she'd believed it meant she couldn't be sexy.</p>
<p>Biting her lip and <em>delighting</em> in the way his eyes dropped to them and quickly back up, Sakura smiled, saying softly, "Intimate."</p>
<p>The way he turned his head to the side and ran a hand through his hair, momentarily obscuring her view of his eyes, was complemented by his heavy huff of breath, and it had her smile widening because she felt <em>sexy</em>. What made it even better was that he didn't pull away, instead continuing to rest his weight on the arm behind her head. The proximity was enough to make her lightheaded, the giddiness returning at full force and refusing to be smothered.</p>
<p>"You're such a tease, Sakura-chan."</p>
<p>Feigning innocence, she asked, "Would you like me to stop?"</p>
<p>He met her gaze once more and said without missing a beat, "Never."</p>
<p>Okay, how the hell was she <em>not</em> supposed to squeal when he said things like that? And surely he knew the effect he was having on her? How could he not when she was fairly certain she'd done nothing but blush the entire evening?</p>
<p>Gods, she was falling hard, wasn't she?</p>
<p>From the end of her first shift, Sakura had always looked forward to the next one with Shisui, always hoping Shizune wouldn't pair her with anyone else and it seemed from there, it'd gotten progressively deeper for her heart.</p>
<p>She wondered if that would change now after their date, and with their intentions to go on more dates. Did they have to inform her of their dating? Would they get into trouble if they didn't?</p>
<p>All teasing faded and Shisui dipped his head slightly, trying to meet her gaze. "What is it?"</p>
<p>How was she supposed to bare her heart to him after only one date? How was she supposed to tell him that she loved working with him and loved their friendship and was quite honestly terrified of no longer having him there with her. Gods, that sounded clingy as hell, didn't it? She was being stupid, wasn't she?</p>
<p>"Nothing serious," she assured him with a smile, part of her wishing he would back up a little so that she could think more clearly. Having him so close to her was distracting. "Just… Will we be allowed to work together if we're dating?"</p>
<p>Shisui sighed at that and despite her earlier thought of wanting him to move back, she was incredibly grateful for him remaining so close, for it eased the anxiety ever so slightly.</p>
<p>"Shizune-san knows how well we work together, so if we keep our work relationship separate from this one, I don't see why we can't." Just as the beginnings of a frown marred his features, they smoothed out and he smiled reassuring at her, completely disarming her to the gentle fingers that grazed her cheek. "I have never enjoyed working with anyone as much as I do you."</p>
<p>Was he going to kiss her? Sakura's heart was just about ready to give out after an evening full of palpitations, and she wasn't sure if she could handle a kiss from Uchiha Shisui, not when the air around them was already heavy with a tension capable of suffocating her. <em>And then she would have to spend twelve hours with him</em>, thinking about the kiss and undoubtedly wanting to do it again and again and <em>again</em>–</p>
<p>Shit, he was leaning closer. What did she do? Did she meet him halfway? The hand once barely touching her cheek was more sure, cupping it delicately and her heart soared from that touch alone.</p>
<p>Gods, she wanted to kiss him so badly it hurt.</p>
<p>But one quick glance at the clock on his dashboard had her stomach turning to lead, essentially ruining what could have been their first kiss. So, to spare them the awkwardness of a bad kiss, Sakura allowed him to grow as close as possible only to lean back ever so slightly with a teasing glint in her eyes.</p>
<p>He pouted, bringing her attention to his lips once more.</p>
<p>"We should probably head inside soon," Sakura suggested softly, allowing her lips to linger closer to his.</p>
<p>"You're such a tease, Sakura-chan," Shisui complained, taking her breath away when his forehead thudded to hers gently.</p>
<hr/>
<p>As expected, their co-workers were left stunned when they arrived, watching them with their mouths agape as she and Shisui made their ways to the staffroom. Oh, Sakura could hear the whispers already, and (from her outfit alone) she could guess at what they would say about them given half the chance. She held no doubts that they were good people, but she also knew how quickly gossip spread around the workplace. Only a week or so ago, the whole unit had known one of the carers were pregnant before she herself did!</p>
<p>Several residents were still seated in the lounge – five in total – and Sakura smiled warmly, ensuring to greet each of them on her way. Some responded, others appeared too tired to even care and when she noticed that, she lightly mentioned to Shisui who they should start putting to bed first, if the resident wanted to go. His response was a simple nod, more concerned with briefly entertaining them with a few jokes.</p>
<p>The staffroom was clean and warm, welcoming them for their shift in the best way and Sakura shed her jacket the moment the door shut, glancing over her shoulder in time to catch Shisui averting his gaze quickly. Other than them, the room was empty and so she allowed their banter to continue.</p>
<p>"Pervert," she teased with a giggle.</p>
<p>He grinned mischievously and caused her breath to catch when he stepped up beside her, on the completely wrong side as he hung his jacket up on her other side, allowing his arms to cage her in. The urge to lean back into him or reciprocate in some other way was so potent it made her stomach clench, and Sakura bit her lip in response to the way her cheeks raged suddenly.</p>
<p>"I can play this game too, Sakura-chan," murmured Shisui in a lowered tone she'd <em>never</em> expected from him (not so soon anyway), making her eyes widen a fraction. It was almost sultry, and she tried distracting herself from it by unnecessarily shifting her jacket and checking its pockets. It didn't work. "And I get the feeling that I may be better at it."</p>
<p>More than likely, she couldn't help but agree with an inward whine. She had hardly any experience to go off, and she'd certainly never teased her ex-boyfriend. He wasn't the type to get riled up enough to do anything – not with her, anyway.</p>
<p>Instead of proving her inexperience, she asked, "And why's that?"</p>
<p>His playful chuckle didn't help her tightly wound nerves in the slightest. "That would be giving it away."</p>
<p>What did that even mean? Giving what away? Was it obvious she was less experienced than him? <em>Was she</em> less experienced than him?</p>
<p>To try and gain the upper hand once more, Sakura slowly turned, knowing full well that the space between them would be non-existent. Despite knowing that and having time to prepare herself, however, her heart still skipped a beat at the somehow intensified warmth radiating off Shisui, calling to her deliciously, much like the aftershave she'd belatedly taken notice in.</p>
<p>Dragging her gaze up from his feet and to his lidded eyes, Sakura smirked and whispered, "Game on, Shisui."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A hush had fallen over the meeting room when they'd walked into it for handover, making it obvious the majority of the day staff had been gossiping about their arrival together. They were huddled together messily and blatantly keeping their voices lowered, but only until they entered the room, which was when they scattered into their respective units, waiting for their on shift seniors to handle their handover.</p><p>Prior to that, while changing into her uniform, Sakura had repeatedly told herself that it didn't matter if they said anything about them, that she had a tough skin and could handle whatever they threw at her. In reality, however, she was worried about it getting to Shizune before they had the chance to discuss it with her, and her deciding to split their team up.</p><p>Sakura knew she was biased, but she genuinely thought that her and Shisui's teamwork was incredible. They never bickered, never acted inappropriately in front of the residents, their personalities bounced off one another well and in turn made for a lighter atmosphere for residents, he knew when to step in and help her if Sakura was struggling, they never had to ask one another for assistance because they were already there. Gods, the list was endless. But her focal point was that she believed that she would never make such a deep connection with another co-worker or work with them so well that it was almost like they were in sync (and not just because she liked Shisui).</p><p>"So, to those of you who weren't on the night shift last night, the E.M.I unit is under quarantine due to a DNV outbreak. Any contact should be made via the phones – if you can't reach them, use the tannoy system. The senior on shift up there tonight will be relaying this same message to the others," Shizune informed them all the moment she entered, her trusty clipboard close to her chest (she'd yet to see the older woman without it in hand) as she dove straight in without a care for the atmosphere.</p><p>Standing beside Shisui, she looked to the day staff of their unit now that the attention was well and truly taken away from them in their superior's presence, wondering whether they'd been chewed out for once again missing Madara's final check of their shift the day before (part of her wanted to go and check his folder to see if they'd done it that night too, so that she could <em>see</em> them be scolded to make sure it actually happened). Chances were, Shizune had already seen to them and stressed the importance of checking on their oldest resident, but what if she hadn't? Was she supposed to chirp up and say something about it? It would seem unprofessional of Shisui to ask – they all knew of the relation between them.</p><p>Usually, unless spoken to directly, Sakura remained silent during handovers and allowed Shisui to do all the talking, merely because she was still learning from him in some ways and knew he would keep handover moving along smoothly. Sakura didn't doubt her own professionalism or abilities, she just knew he was better at it.</p><p>"How are they all doing today?" Shizune questioned the day staff of their side of the unit, easily covering the conversation on the other side of the room. "Have we had anyone showing symptoms at all?"</p><p>The woman she presumed to be the leader of the day staff (but not the senior) shook her head, answering simply, "Everyone's had a quiet day."</p><p>Just as she was certain that was it and they would end handover without any answers regarding Madara's care, of course, Shizune didn't disappoint in the slightest. She never did and it was what Sakura admired most about her. Despite having a friendly countenance and positive outlook on everything, if anyone dared to step out of line then she cracked down on them faster than Sakura's mother when her father stuffed his face just before dinner. While she herself had yet to witness that side of her (first-hand, for she'd seen the brief flashes when Shizune heard something that displeased her), Shisui had assured her it was pretty terrifying.</p><p>"I made a note on file for the senior on shift today to speak with you all regarding the importance of our two hourly checks," Shizune brought up what Sakura had desperately wanted to, and she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Shisui briefly frowned before smoothing out his features. "Yesterday, nobody checked on Uchiha-san and during his eight o'clock check, it was reported that not only was his window left open, but he was worryingly cold and in a state of great indecency."</p><p>"Indecency?" one of the day staff demanded, her features twisting with what Sakura presumed was disbelief. "Are you trying to say we did something?"</p><p>Their response made it brutally apparent that nobody had said a damn word about Shizune's note and Sakura had to fight back the anger it evoked within her. How could they have been so careless with someone's life? Madara was easily the eldest on the end of life unit (boasting a minimum of ten years on the others) and it showed with each passing day that it was getting harder for him to move around.</p><p>Hearing the frustrated sigh from beside her and feeling only a little shocked that Shisui was growing annoyed too, Sakura spoke up first to allow him the chance to regain his composure, insisting, "We're not saying you did anything, but that's the issue, Kana-san. You all missed his six o'clock check. We used the term indecent with Shizune-san due to knowing Madara-san's personality and knowing how proud he is. The state he was left in for over four hours is completely unfair on him. He was cold, wet and hungry when we started our shift."</p><p>Was it wrong of her to butt in on Shizune's scolding? She wasn't sure until she looked to the older woman and saw she wasn't opposed to it, keeping her hard eyes fixed on their co-workers. However, it was obvious none of the others had expected it of her and Sakura couldn't blame them for that. As previously stated: she usually allowed Shisui to take the lead during handover discussions.</p><p>But she couldn't just sit back and let them brush off the importance of somebody's care or needs.</p><p>"Four hours?" another questioned, affronted.</p><p>"That's what his folder says," Shisui answered simply, and the seriousness in his tone took the others by surprise.</p><p>They all knew him to be the cheerful, friendly guy who got along with everyone and never had any issues. The only complaints made against him were that he took too long while providing personal care for the residents (but Shizune always dismissed them, for he was literally only doing his job).</p><p>During their surprise, Shisui continued to voice his disapproval, saying, "Although not entirely incontinent, Madara requires frequent changes of his pad due to his inability to make it to the bathroom in time, or being unable to move at all. In addition to that, since he can't move as much as he'd like or won't move because of the pain he's in, he needs assistance in changing positions to reduce the risk of pressure sores."</p><p>Kana was still blatantly offended at the insinuation, Sakura realised, and it showed as she snapped, "We <em>try</em>. Half of the time, Uchiha-san is extremely uncooperative with anyone who isn't you, Shisui-san."</p><p>"And the other half?" Shizune questioned, but it went unanswered, their expressions showing hints of guilt that clearly agitated Shisui further.</p><p>"My first shift, Madara-san didn't like me at all – actually, for the better half of a month of being here, he didn't like me," Sakura told them earnestly, trying to dissipate the horrible tension that was settling over them all. "But since I decided to copy his blunt personality and sat down and asked him how he would like me to provide his care, we've gotten along just fine. I know his boundaries and what he's uncomfortable with."</p><p>Such as not being the one who changed his incontinence pads, or making sure to inform him of everything she was going to do (like going through his drawers to find his clothes), or showing him what clothes she had picked out for him (or asking if there was anything in particular he wanted to wear, which he often replied it didn't matter), all to show Madara he still had a choice of what was going on around him and he was still in control. He detested being coddled or treated like an incompetent old man, Madara had told her when she asked him what he wanted from her. And the fake cheery act didn't fool him in the slightest, he'd muttered coldly when she asked about why he didn't like other members of staff.</p><p>"You know yourself how chaotic it can be during the day," Kana retorted, though thankfully much calmer than before. "Sometimes we don't have time to sit down and talk to him – it's difficult when Uchiha-san refuses to leave his room."</p><p>Nodding in understanding but certainly not backing down because that sure as hell was no excuse seeing as they <em>all</em> alternated between day and night shifts (particularly since a day shift on the end of life unit was still laughably easier than the other two units), she said, "If he doesn't want to leave his room, then that's his choice to make, but Madara-san is still a resident who deserves our undivided time and care. I can't imagine how lonely it can get being left in there all day."</p><p>That was what made Sakura try harder to get on his good side. Not because he was Shisui's uncle, but because at the end of the day, he was still someone who was in her care and even though he could be difficult and intimidating as hell at times, he still relied on her to provide his care. He was still a person who was essentially living in isolation, so why not try and get on his good side in hopes it would ease the loneliness he no doubt felt at times locked away in his room?</p><p>Shisui had confessed to her not long after she started that Madara's main reason for refusing to leave his room wasn't because he didn't want to interact with anyone, but because he hated the thought of being stuck in an uncomfortable chair, unable to even take himself to the bathroom and left to fester in his own bodily fluids in front of everyone. And honestly? Sakura couldn't blame him for that. It was humiliating as hell.</p><p>"My uncle is a proud man," Shisui said with a sigh of resignation, lips quirking momentarily and leaving Sakura to wonder if he was remembering a fond memory. "All his life, he's been someone who was always in charge, who others have always looked up to and admired – or in most cases, feared. Being where he is now and having to rely on others is unnerving to him, even if he won't admit it and because of that, he despises being in this position."</p><p>Looking up at him with a heavy heart, Sakura wondered if anyone else could read the faint traces of sadness in his gaze as he told them of Madara's prime. Seeing a relative in care wasn't easy, but knowing they would never come out of that place? Watching them fade away either from an illness or old age?</p><p>Much to her gratefulness, Shizune saw it and she set her jaw.</p><p>"I will not stand for anybody jeopardising Uchiha-san's health. Whether Uchiha-san wants to leave his room or not, that is no excuse to essentially forget about him," Shizune told them all in a no-nonsense tone, daring someone to argue with her and it was at that cold edge that the other half of the unit looked over to their meeting in surprise, some even gulping at the sight of her anger. "Due to his age, he is at a much higher risk of contracting illnesses that can be fatal for him and the chances of said illnesses can be reduced by our regular checks. It means we can spot early symptoms before it progresses to potentially untreatable stages."</p><p>Oh, Gods, she was getting angry. Sakura could see it in the knitting of her eyebrows and the glare in her eye, not to mention the others finally bowing their heads to accept their wrongdoing. It truly was a terrifying sight, she thought to herself and she hoped, more than anything, that she would never be on the receiving end of her ire.</p><p>Also, it was as Sakura had thought the night before: people tended to avoid interacting with Madara due to his unpleasantness at times. But like she'd also said: after taking the time to sit down and talk with him, <em>to understand him</em>, he was much more accepting of her. That was all they had to do. Why couldn't they understand that?</p><p>"I don't want to hear that you couldn't find the time – you <em>make time</em>. There are almost twice as many healthcare assistants working days than nights and there are even two extras than in other residential homes. Our home is designed to bypass the funding allowances, which is the reasoning why the unit is set out the way it is." Taking a moment to allow it to sink in, she ended the scolding with a final, angry, "The next time his checks are skipped or forgotten about, I will not hesitate in throwing you all back into training until <em>I</em> feel you have improved enough to work in our home – and that is a minimum of the punishments. Is that understood?"</p><hr/><p>"…Wow."</p><p>It wasn't the longest handover they'd ever had, but it certainly was up there and, in the end, Shizune had dismissed the night staff so that they could get started on their rounds.</p><p>Shisui smirked as they went about starting their first checks of the night with the supper trolley, depositing the folders for each resident outside of their rooms to ensure they were filled out as soon as they were finished providing care to each one. As they did, they wrote out who had something to drink or eat, along with any other personal care they provided.</p><p>Like the night before, everyone was already hanging out in their rooms, though a couple were still dressed in their daytime clothes, telling Sakura that they'd either only just been taken to their rooms or probably wanted to relax there for the evening. To make certain they were comfortable, however, they asked if they wanted to change into pyjamas for the night, or for those who were able to move around by themselves, seeing if they needed help. The majority did before settling down in front of their televisions with a cup of decaffeinated tea, thanking them for the help.</p><p>"I can't believe they tried brushing it off like that," Sakura murmured, trying to make sure none of the residents heard their conversation as she jotted notes down in one chart. "I don't think I've ever seen Kana-san like that, either."</p><p>He sighed at that, only pausing in their conversation to ask someone if they wanted a cup of tea and a biscuit. After handing them over to them with the promise of returning to collect the cup afterwards (that particular resident disliked clutter in her room and grew distressed if it happened, Sakura recalled), he said, "People tend to show their true colours when they feel they're being accused of something."</p><p>Too right they did, she thought with a sigh that matched Shisui's. The concern in his expression troubled her and while it was probably selfish of her, she longed for the mischievousness to return.</p><p>It was crazy how quickly the handover had sapped the playfulness out of him, but in a way, Sakura supposed she also understood his concern. When her grandmother was in a care home, she'd agonised over whether she was receiving the care she deserved (she always did, but knowing she was stuck in a home was upsetting and Sakura had had the tendency to overthink <em>everything</em>). Trying to see it from Shisui's perspective, knowing that he was seeing behind the scenes and <em>knowing</em> Madara wasn't receiving the right care… It broke Sakura's heart.</p><p>Hands gripping the handle of the supper trolley as they made their way down the plain, almost bare corridor to the next room, she inhaled deeply, attempting to calm herself down before she got angry once more. Save from posters and notice boards, all corridors were to remain uncluttered to prevent accidents or create easier access for those residents who required wheelchairs or supports to get them in and out of beds or chairs.</p><p>She'd only been there for two months and during that time, everyone had been welcoming and friendly towards her, though Sakura knew that wasn't always the case, since she also had complaints about timing made against her (complaints that were always made behind her back). It'd stung when she received her first one, for she was only trying to offer each resident quality care and hearing that it put a strain on her co-workers made her question her methods. Shisui cheered her up about them, though, telling her with a smirk to hurry and catch up to the number of timing complaints made against him so that they could turn it into a competition.</p><p>"Uncle Fugaku will be coming for his weekly visit tomorrow," Shisui informed her and scratched at the back of his head. "The others usually straighten themselves out whenever someone from the family visits, but especially Fugaku. He isn't afraid to put someone in their place if he believes they're in the wrong and his say usually carries a considerable weight behind it."</p><p>It sucked that it had to be that way, though.</p><p>Their job was draining in every sense of the word and Sakura empathised with her co-workers, she really did, but… Well, this was the residents' home. They were supposed to feel comfortable asking for assistance, not made to feel like a nuisance or like the only time they could receive top notch care was when a relative was visiting.</p><p>Was that why Shisui started working at the care home? Sakura pondered the possibility while assisting a woman into her nightdress, bringing her a cup of tea once she was settled down in her bed with the television on. Beside her bed sat a book she was halfway through, and briefly, she felt a pang of sadness as she recognised the title as one Ukina had been reading only a couple of weeks ago. Was it hers, she couldn't help but wonder morbidly, the well worn spine telling her it was a possibility.</p><p>"Don't be up too late now," the resident told her with a grandmotherly smile. "It's not good for you, you know."</p><p>Sakura smiled at that and approached the bed with a hairbrush, eyes softening at the relaxed sigh of the woman as she began gently brushing her hair. "The same goes for you, Ai-san. It's Wednesday tomorrow – your son should be taking you out for the day, right?"</p><p>Her expression brightened considerably, one hand flapping in a 'oh you just reminded me' kind of way. "He is, indeed. I believe his wife is taking me to get my hair and nails done too."</p><p>That was so–</p><p>
  <em>Genius.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was freaking genius!</em>
</p><p>"Lucky," Sakura giggled before stepping to her side so that Ai could see her clearly. "I wish I could get my nails done. Have you seen these?"</p><p>Ai tsked at the basic nails, gingerly grasping both hands with a distraught expression. "You have such beautiful hands, too. It's such a shame."</p><p>Chuckling once more, she gave a soft squeeze before handing the woman her tea once more, tucking the wheeled table into the side of her bed, followed by the controls for her bed and assistance button.</p><p>"Sweet dreams, Ai-san."</p><p>"Goodnight, sweetheart."</p><p>"She adores you," Shisui said with a smile once she left. They were three folders less, Sakura realised, but she didn't feel guilty about taking so long, especially when he informed her, "Two of them were already out cold."</p><p>While they continued their tasks, Sakura spoke up before she lost the idea completely, saying, "Do you remember that idea I had last night about presents for the residents?" At his hum of yes, she continued, "Ai-san gave me an idea."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>Grinning, she said, "Well, during the day we usually have event coordinators, right? So what if we happened to pitch an idea of inviting a beautician and hairdresser friend of mine to give everyone a glow up?"</p><p>Shisui paused in placing another folder into the slot beside a resident's door, appearing genuinely impressed with the idea. "How much would Ino-san charge? I feel like the company won't want to pay too much."</p><p>Sakura waved him off with a simple, "Easy – she won't. It'll be my Christmas present."</p><p>Not only did she already have everything she could ask for, but the majority of the people in the residential home couldn't leave for various reasons. They received basic trims when necessary and they certainly weren't luxurious. Ino's heart would break just hearing about it!</p><p>"I know a lot of them would appreciate that," Shisui praised her.</p><p>"Would Madara-san allow Ino to cut his hair?" she wondered aloud. "I know he lets me brush it from time to time, but that's rare to happen."</p><p>He hummed thoughtfully, shocking her by actually considering it since that told Sakura Madara wasn't actually all that opposed to being pampered. "As long as she doesn't go against his wishes."</p><p>Ino could be forceful at times, Sakura knew. But with enough warning (and hearing his surname), she knew the blonde would know not to push any boundaries. Although her personality at times screamed otherwise, she <em>was</em> professional and always put her clients' needs or wants before her own opinions.</p><p>"We can ask them all on the day, anyways," Sakura suggested, honestly growing giddy at just the thought of being able to do something nice for them all. "And it's not just hair she does, either. Ino does nails, makeup, waxing treatments–"</p><p>"Waxing?" he prodded playfully, making Sakura roll her eyes and smirk.</p><p>"I'm a dancer, don't forget," she shot back. Remembering their little game from the staffroom and certainly not wanting to lose, she added softly more so that nobody overheard, "Those little costumes you mentioned this morning requires it."</p><p>That lidded gaze from earlier returned, though not nearly as intensely and Sakura knew that was only because they were at work. It still hit her with its full effect, however. Even if it wasn't as powerful as it was earlier, it shockingly happened to be enough for her to wonder if he made similar eyes in the bedroom, and before she could even attempt to stop herself, Sakura wondered if she would ever get to see it to confirm her thoughts.</p><p>"I'd love to see it," Shisui murmured, making her cheeks flush.</p><p>
  <em>So would she.</em>
</p><p>Although they were barely even half an hour into their shift, she could tell already that he wouldn't go easy on her in their competition, could already tell that Shisui was determined on making it the most difficult shift she'd suffered through – and that was coming from someone who'd been kicked so hard while on the E.M.I unit that she'd had a bruise the size of a person's footprint <em>and</em> started her period early.</p><p>But as she'd told him when they'd started work: it was game on.</p><p>"Maybe you will one day," she replied cheekily.</p><p>"Soon, I hope."</p><p>It wasn't even warmth that time – it was a full blown explosion of heat that made her legs feel like jelly and had Sakura inhaling as carefully as she could to mask the effect his words had on her, praying he didn't notice because holy shit, that would be way too embarrassing.</p><p>She had to be a late bloomer. There was no other explanation. Nothing her ex ever said (or anything she ever thought for that matter) had even a fraction of the effect Shisui had on her, not even his tame flirting.</p><p>"Maybe," she replied, heart refusing to slow its rampant pace.</p><p>The distraction of caring for the residents was welcomed with open arms and Sakura did all she could to shove aside her once latent hormones, entering rooms with bright smiles and positivity. Only a couple grumbled at the cheeriness, but she knew not to take it personally, for it was getting on in the evening for them and Sakura knew a shocking majority of their residents switched personalities at sundown. Usually, it was those on the upper levels, but there were a couple on end of life that possessed the switch too.</p><p>She met up with Shisui once more outside of Madara's room, her cheeks colouring at the meeting of their eyes – his teasing gaze only causing the flush to deepen cruelly.</p><p>"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" he asked lowly, smirking. "Too much?"</p><p><em>Not enough</em>, a part of her she hadn't even known existed replied silkily.</p><p>Mortified by that voice, Sakura ducked her head and knocked on Madara's door, alerting the man of their presence before she entered with a dimmer smile than what the other residents received (she'd already been told by him that he disliked forced cheerfulness).</p><p>"Oh, it's you."</p><p>"Don't be like that, Uncle," Shisui said with a pout. "I thought I was your favourite nephew?"</p><p>"Did I say that?" he questioned lowly, but there was no mistaking his smirk. "Or did I say my cowardly nephew?"</p><p>His pout grew more pronounced. "You're too cruel."</p><p>"You deserve it," Sakura threw in, much to Madara's amusement as the man snorted.</p><p>Fortunately for the day staff, Madara's six o'clock check wasn't missed that day and his window was also shut, the room a toasty temperature that immediately called to her (especially when reminding herself of how cold the lounge would be for them later that night).</p><p>It quickly became apparent he didn't require any personal care, but they hung around for a while anyway, comfortable that they had nothing else to do until the next checks anyway. Had there been any residents left in the lounge, only one of them would have been making the rounds and should anyone require assistance while in their rooms, the alarm system would ding throughout their unit's hall, alerting the carers no matter where they were that they were needed (those alarms also sounded when a resident left their room due to sensor mats, just to make sure they didn't wander anywhere that could cause them harm).</p><p>Shisui sat in the chair beside Madara's bed, and she busied herself giving his room a quick clean up for him, always telling Madara exactly what she was doing before she did it. Although he didn't seem it, she knew he was grateful from the subtle nod he gave her when she returned to his side, smiling warmly.</p><p>"You look different," Madara stated, squinting up at her.</p><p>"She looks beautiful, doesn't she, Uncle?"</p><p>Rolling his eyes at his nephew's antics, Madara adjusted his position in the bed and had Shisui not told her previously what to look out for, Sakura knew she would have missed the barely noticeable wince as he moved, his joints cracking and creaking. Pride refused to allow him to show too much weakness.</p><p>"Then what is holding you back?" he demanded in what they both knew to be an attempt to keep the attention off himself, huffing. "I know Kagami would not have raised you to be a coward."</p><p>Shisui's playful pout returned.</p><p>Was Kagami his father? Sakura looked between the two relatives, an eager part of her begging for them to continue with their conversation about Shisui's past and his life (because outside of work, his working out and living with Itachi, she knew next to nothing about him), but sadly, they didn't.</p><p>"Stop tiptoeing around with this so-called plan," he warned his great-nephew without a shred of concern for embarrassing him, or her as Sakura's cheeks flushed for the hundredth time. "You will miss your shot at the rate you're going at."</p><p>"You're so harsh," he said with a sheepish chuckle.</p><p>"Perhaps, but look at the woman I married," Madara muttered and gestured blindly at his photographs. "Do you know why I got the girl?"</p><p>Oh, was Shisui holding back an eyeroll? Sakura bit her lip to hide her smirk, asking in his place, "Why, Madara-san?"</p><p>"Because I didn't waste my time."</p><p>Huffing and sitting back comfortably in his chair, Shisui's arms crossed behind his head. "Put your claws away, Uncle. We actually had our first date tonight."</p><p>Covering her mouth completely like that somehow masked her totally unladylike snort, Sakura turned her back on the other two, making her way over to Madara's photographs.</p><p>The collection sat atop his chest of drawers to his immediate right, allowing him to look at them whenever he felt the urge to. Back when he'd been capable of moving around more freely, all Madara had to do to grab one was sit on the edge of his bed and lean forward, although now, such a move was too risky for him, not to mention it would set off his sensor mat.</p><p>Knowing he wouldn't like it, Sakura didn't pick any of them up, not even the one that included Sasuke and the rest of their family. It looked like some kind of birthday celebration (Madara's more than likely considering he was surrounded by the others), and she was stunned by the warmth in each of their eyes, their smiles small but unmissable. It was so unlike what they all put on display to the world.</p><p>"Good," Madara muttered. "You're getting old–"</p><p>"<em>You're</em> calling <em>me</em> old?" he asked with a bark of laughter. "You're ninety-eight!"</p><p>"And I could still put you in your place if you interrupt me again," came his warning, though it lacked the cold edge he used with anyone else, Sakura noticed and she smiled, returning her attention to the bickering relatives. "You're old but not too old, brat."</p><p>Shisui straightened up with a smirk, saying, "Lecture Obito before you lecture me – he's been trying to find the courage to propose for seven years now."</p><p>Madara sighed in disappointment at that and shook his head, muttering, "Why doesn't that surprise me? Is it the same girl as back when he was a kid?"</p><p>"Do you really need to ask?" he questioned, laughing.</p><p>"I don't know why I even asked. He doesn't have enough years left to find anyone else, considering it took him nearly twenty years to ask the girl out."</p><p>"No way," Sakura couldn't help but say. "<em>Twenty</em>?"</p><p>Once more, Madara sighed, his eyes shutting in resignation. "Even the girl with pink hair knows how ridiculous that is – there truly is no hope for Obito."</p><p>Witnessing how effortlessly Shisui managed to coax Madara out of his shell was always a sight to behold to Sakura, and as always, she enjoyed every moment of watching their interactions, even when she became the target of his almost cruel teasing.</p><p>"What about Itachi?" he enquired, sighing like there was no saving his family members and amusing her to no end.</p><p>"Itachi?" Shisui repeated like he really needed to ask.</p><p>"He's still as strange as ever, then."</p><p>"You find it endearing, really."</p><p>"Oi, I hope you're not picking on Itachi-san," Sakura threw in and she folded her arms over her chest, shooting Shisui an unimpressed glower. "I'll use whatever I can to get a roommate like him, even if it means throwing you under the bus."</p><p>Madara smirked at that.</p><p>She felt his eyes on her as she moved towards his wardrobe after noting the beginnings of exhaustion in his gaze, although he already knew the drill of her grabbing him another blanket for during the night. The fleece was thick, fighting off the winter chill and she envied him greatly for it, unafraid to show her longing over such a luxurious blanket as she spread it out lengthways, knowing that Madara was able to cover himself fully after that if he wanted to.</p><p>"I better get a head start on cleaning the lounge," Sakura suggested as per their routine, allowing Shisui a while longer with his uncle. "Goodnight, Madara-san. If you need anything, let me know."</p><p>"Does that apply for me too?" teased Shisui, making his uncle chuckle.</p><p>"Don't push your luck, pervert!"</p><p>She left to the sound of Madara's laughter, and Sakura paused just outside of the room even after the door shut behind her, shocked because that was the first time that she'd heard him actually laugh.</p><hr/><p>By the time Shisui returned to the lounge, all tables, door handles and standing aids were sterilised and the floors were mopped, the sight of the spotless room making him whistle appreciatively. Quiet music played on the television solely to fill the silence as she worked and ended up aiding her in getting it all done much quicker than she'd anticipated. Then again, she always lost herself to music, hence why she stuck with her hobby of dancing after so many years and refused to go pro, just in case it sucked the fun out of it.</p><p>"I don't know whether to feel bad for leaving you to clean everything or be impressed with how fast you got it all done."</p><p>She smiled and returned the mop to the bucket, standing several wet floor signs in different sections to make sure they weren't missed. It was highly unlikely anyone would wake up and want to join them but if they did, then she and Shisui would assist them back to the lounge anyway. The signs were for other members of staff more than anything.</p><p>"You should feel bad," Sakura shot back playfully. "Awful, even."</p><p>"I'll make it up to you," came his quiet response, the tone he used making her insides clench again.</p><p>Oh, it became apparent minutes into their shift that Shisui was determined on driving her insane in the process of winning their game, but still, Sakura was never prepared for any of his comebacks – or, more specifically, how they made her feel. Instead of firing back instantly like she'd been able to over the past month or so, she hesitated, lingering in her stunned longing.</p><p>"Oh yeah?" she questioned and hoped Shisui hadn't noticed the too long pause (all the while knowing he definitely had, because of that damned, impish smirk). "And how would you do that?"</p><p>Two thick blankets that were folded up on the arm of what had soon become their sofa in the lounge caught her attention, and inwardly, Sakura smiled at the thoughtfulness of Shisui's actions, especially as she noticed they were both out of Madara's room (he wouldn't have taken them without asking because even while in the process of losing his sight to old age, Madara never missed a detail and it made her heart warm even further knowing he allowed them to borrow his belongings).</p><p>Until he suddenly raised a hand, Sakura hadn't even realised he'd been holding it behind his back, the sounds of the box of chocolates rattling enticing her enough to approach him.</p><p>"I ran out to the car to grab them," Shisui told her.</p><p>Blankets and chocolates? The only thing they had to do now was find something to watch on the television, and they were well and truly sorted until the next round of checks.</p><p>Rolling her eyes, she said, "Okay, you're forgiven."</p><p>That was one of the best things about their connection, Sakura thought as she sat down beside Shisui on the sofa, the chocolates situated between them so that they could help themselves. Although there was undeniable sexual tension between them, it didn't end there and sure, Sakura knew there was always the possibility of misreading signals or being led on, but…</p><p>She couldn't help but smile shyly when their fingers brushed as they reached for the same piece of chocolate, thanking him quietly when Shisui allowed her to have the last of its option. To make it fair, however, she shocked him by biting half off and offering the rest to him.</p><p>Then her heart stopped when he continued their game by leaning forward and taking it from her hand with his mouth, gaze meeting hers languidly and <em>shit</em>, they were such beautiful eyes.</p><p>Sakura swallowed.</p><p>"You're blushing again," he teased quietly.</p><p>Yeah, it felt like she'd been doing nothing but. Soon enough, knowing her luck, she would be stuck with a permanent blush – and not the cute kind, either.</p><p>"That's because you've been more forward than usual tonight," she retorted.</p><p>The playfulness faded and he sat back, eyes widening fractionally. "Is it too much?"</p><p>What? "No, <em>no</em>! Not at all. I… like it," Sakura admitted sheepishly and scratched at her cheek. "Sorry if I made you feel like you did something wrong–"</p><p>"Don't be sorry," Shisui assured her before nudging the chocolates closer to her. "Never be sorry for speaking up if something makes you uncomfortable."</p><p>There was no hiding the way she warmed towards him at the seriousness in his voice because with it, his expression softened, and he met her gaze with great appreciation.</p><p>"On the subject of speaking up… I didn't thank you earlier," he continued in a gentler tone. "Thank you for standing up for my uncle. I know he can be a pain in the ass–"</p><p>"Pain in the ass or not, this is his home and he relies on us, even if he doesn't want to," Sakura told him seriously, frowning. "It's hard enough for Madara-san to accept he needs our help with daily tasks that seem so simple – the last thing he needs is for his carers to show their reluctance or leave him similarly to how he was last night. It's not fair."</p><p>She averted her gaze shyly when Shisui reached out, brushing the hair framing her features away, watching her eyes for a moment until he smiled warmly at her.</p><p>"It's crazy how beautiful you are when you're angry," he said lightly.</p><p>When she was angry? Really? Everyone else tended to avoid her whenever Sakura was angry, never wanting to be on the receiving end. Even Naruto, the guy who'd more or less been infatuated with her since the start of high school, never called her anger beautiful. He ran a mile the second her eyebrow started ticking and downright refused to make eye contact <em>just in case</em>.</p><p>"You seem more confident in yourself," Shisui continued quietly without any prompting and secretly, Sakura basked in the clarification because it meant so much more to her than simply being called beautiful. "And your eyes seem greener too."</p><p>Smirking, she asked softly, "Are you sure that's not just the makeup?"</p><p>He shook his head. "The makeup looks great – <em>you</em> look great – but it's not because of it."</p><p>Her heart melted and she breathed in deeply.</p><p>It was so unlike her previous relationship that part of Sakura was almost wary about it all. Saying she was unused to the attention of another sounded awful of her (because her ex wasn't a bad person, he really wasn't), but that was how it felt. Sometimes, she felt like a fish out of water when Shisui showered her with compliments and teased her. Was there an ulterior motive? Was he leading her on in the same way she'd witnessed friends had been in the past?</p><p>Maybe it was naïve of her, but Sakura didn't think so. Everything Shisui said or did seemed so genuine and as she'd thought earlier, nobody had a bad word to say about him.</p><p>"Thank you," she murmured, smiling.</p><p>They sat in companionable silence until their next checks, finding a rerun of an old show to relax to. Of course, the chocolates were long gone before they were even close to being halfway to the next checks and she pouted childishly when the rubbish was thrown away, Shisui's smile amused.</p><p>Almost everyone was already asleep, making their checks swift, and Sakura's heart skipped a beat when they returned to the lounge and sat a little closer than before, arms brushing.</p><p>"So, do you have any videos of you dancing?" Shisui asked during a break in the show.</p><p>"Pervert," she laughed before shaking her head, settling herself beside him once she had her phone from her back pocket. Had they been working the day shift, her phone would have been left in her locker but because of how dull working nights could be, they were allowed them on their person, as long as they didn't use them in front of residents or use them inappropriately. "Are you really that eager to see the costumes?"</p><p>He chuckled, peering down curiously at her lock screen image. Due to being at work and not wanting to be disturbed during her date before that, Sakura had placed her phone on do not disturb, granting Shisui a full view of her posing with Ino and Hinata. They were dressed for one of the blonde's infamous house parties, glasses of wine in hand as they grinned happily, most definitely a little tipsy.</p><p>"No, I just wanted to see you doing something you enjoy."</p><p>That was really sweet, Sakura thought with a mental pout.</p><p>There were many videos on her phone of her dancing, ranging from clips of practice (for when she left dance and needed to practice at home, since working as many hours as she didn't leave her with the ability to join extra classes), to goofing around with Ino performing viral trends, to professional recordings of competitions.</p><p>"Fine, I'll show you a couple," she relented with an easy smile, one he returned.</p><p>Rather than showing him one of her actual routines, however, Sakura pulled up an ancient video of a viral trend they'd participated in that she <em>knew</em> she would be killed for at a later date, the temptation too great to ignore. Biting her lip, she made sure it wasn't too loud, the start up music low as only one person danced on it, their knees bent and hips swaying jerkily, arms doing random movements as the rest of the group lounged around, acting as though he didn't exist.</p><p>"Wait, wait, wait, is that <em>Sasuke</em>?" questioned Shisui, then recognising the music, his eyes lit up with amused disbelief, looking so very much like he'd stumbled across a piece of gold big enough to sustain him for life. "Please, please tell me he gets involved."</p><p>"<em>Do the harlem shake!"</em></p><p>The moment the beat dropped, he burst into loud, carefree laughter that was highly contagious, eyes creasing but refusing to shut as he squinted at the video, watching the group of friends making total idiots of themselves – even his cool, usually apathetic little cousin.</p><p>"We had to," Sakura giggled.</p><p>Naruto was no longer stealing the show, not even while he bounced around frantically, because surrounding him they were all doing something weird. Sasuke was headbanging – yes, <em>actually headbanging </em>– before jumping somewhat aggressively while playing the air guitar, looking more like he was stomping. Shikamaru remained motionless on the ground throughout it all, seemingly sleeping, looking like he was in the way as she and Ino flipped over him together, the pair of them suddenly becoming acrobats, their bodies linked securely as they performed a two person backbend flip across the room. Kiba was doing a reckless head spin (she was still shocked that he hadn't broken his neck), Hinata was performing an endless series of pirouettes, hair shielding her red face (Sakura could still recall how much she hadn't wanted her face on the video during the dance, leaving Ino to almost furiously mess up her hair to make it easier to hide) and finally, there was a shocked Itachi as he stood in the doorway, perplexed at the sight that he'd stumbled upon, clearly not knowing where to look first.</p><p>"Holy shit," Shisui managed to say between gasps for breath. "Why hasn't Itachi told me about this?"</p><p>"He vowed to take it to the grave with him," came her laughed answer, wiping away a tear because Sasuke's dance certainly was the best part of the whole thing.</p><p>"How old were you guys there?"</p><p>"About thirteen, maybe fourteen," she replied with a wistful smile.</p><p>Oh Gods, she loved those days. They hadn't really cared about opinions when around each other, all able to let loose and act like idiots. Nowadays, she only really saw Ino and Naruto (had she not lived with the former, she highly doubted she would have seen much of Ino either, considering the blonde worked two different jobs), for the rest were way too busy with their lives and careers.</p><p>Then, with a mischievous lilt to her voice because she knew it was going to happen before even showing him the video, Sakura asked, "How badly are you going to torment Sasuke-kun for this?"</p><p>His smirk was downright sinful and she felt her stomach flip with excitement in response, once more bursting with heat with he said, "I will do whatever you want if you send me that video."</p><p>Was it worth the trouble she would get into with Sasuke if she shared it with Shisui?</p><p>One look into his eyes gave Sakura her answer.</p><p>Yes. Yes, it was.</p><p>He laughed while watching it the second time, his laughter increasing when he sent it to Itachi and received nothing more than an ellipsis as a first response, followed by a solitary "please don't".</p><hr/><p>When it came to the final few hours of their shift, it was safe to say Sakura was dragging herself through it. Did she regret waking up early and spending her few free hours before work on a date? Hell no. She'd loved every minute of it, just as she loved sitting up all night and talking with him, showing him more videos of her dancing before he showed her a single video of him and Itachi taking part in a competition between themselves during a workout (which seriously made it so much harder to ignore the warmth in her belly).</p><p>Being so tired had its downsides, however and the major downside was that it took away rational thought. It made her acutely aware of the tension between them and she repeatedly fell victim to his teasing, to the extent where it caused a persistent throbbing between her thighs, her heart racing whenever their gazes met at one point.</p><p>Entertaining the thought of doing something completely crazy and out of character for herself, Sakura imagined going home with him after work. She imagined saying to hell with it and taking that plunge. The only thing stopping her was fear of rejection and fear of him losing respect for her.</p><p>So, because she desperately needed some advice seeing as she couldn't make her own mind up, Sakura slinked away to the bathroom before the final checks of their shift, knowing that her best friend would be awake by that time to get ready for work.</p><p>"<em>Sakura…?"</em> Ino answered tiredly, yawning into the phone without a care. "<em>Did something happen?"</em></p><p>"No," she replied quietly and glanced to her reflection in the mirror, fingering the smoothness of her skin. After a few hours of starting work, she'd washed off her makeup and couldn't deny she felt more refreshed for doing so. "But… I need advice."</p><p>In an instant, Ino sounded more awake, her tone undeniably excited. "<em>I take it the date went well."</em></p><p>It wasn't a question. "Really well," came her hushed response, somewhat embarrassed to admit, "It almost feels like our shift was a date too."</p><p>"<em>Then what's the issue?"</em> she asked curiously.</p><p>Sakura smiled when she heard the sounds of purring on the other end of the line growing closer, telling her Ino had once again allowed the cat to sleep in her room (despite declaring she would keep her door firmly shut, not wanting cat hair on her clothes).</p><p>"He's always teased me and I've always teased him too, but since admitting we like each other and going out last night–"</p><p>"<em>Wait, does that mean he said whether it's a date or not?"</em></p><p>There was no stopping her grin. "Yeah, it was a date." The quiet squeal had her grin widening before she continued nervously, "It feels different, like it's… getting to me, y'know?"</p><p>Silence, and then… "<em>Holy shit, he's turning you on!"</em></p><p>As much as she longed for Ino to learn to respect some boundaries and her privacy, Sakura was so incredibly grateful for being able to speak candidly to her in that moment. It wasn't that she was confused – she knew what arousal felt like and knew exactly what she wanted. No, what Sakura needed was advice or encouragement to make the next move.</p><p>After all, they hadn't even kissed yet. Hadn't held hands. Hadn't embraced. They'd literally only <em>just</em> been on their first date after knowing each other for just over two months.</p><p>Was she moving too fast?</p><p>"I don't know what to do, Ino-Pig," she whined quietly. "Would it make me look bad if I made a move on him?"</p><p>"<em>Hell no,"</em> came her firm assurance. "<em>Are you getting signs that he wants that?"</em></p><p>Without a doubt. Teasing aside, the tension between them was bordering on insane and her heart leapt into her throat every time their eyes met, her insides turning to mush at his knowing smirks. Shisui had fully intended on kissing her before their shift started the night before and <em>damn it,</em> while at the time it'd felt like a wise decision, now Sakura regretted it deeply. Not kissing him was supposed to make it easier to get through the shift, but it hadn't helped in the least. It was all she could think about.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"<em>You're both adults, Forehead,</em>" Ino told her wisely, and in the background, she heard the shower starting up, followed by the clattering of almost empty bottles and what Sakura presumed to be a razor. "<em>It doesn't matter what others think if you make a move on him. As long as you're both comfortable with the pace and it feels right, then I say go for it. Live a little! It's been, like, an eternity since you last got laid!"</em></p><p>Sighing at the reminder of how little experience she had in that department, Sakura glanced downwards at her body. She was comfortable with the way it looked, that confidence growing with her dancing as it kept her in shape and toned, but her experience, on the other hand was just…</p><p>What if it happened and she disappointed him? What if she blanked on what to do? She'd always taken the lead with her ex-boyfriend, was always the one who initiated anything sexual, however, with Shisui, Sakura knew that wouldn't be the case and that he would definitely be the one in control. What if she couldn't handle that? What if it left her at a total loss?</p><p>"<em>I can sense that giant ass forehead overthinking from all the way over here,"</em> taunted Ino mercilessly. "<em>Shut it off and listen to your heart."</em></p><p>She was right, without a doubt. Worrying over what ifs was pointless, just like worrying over what people would say about her was too. What mattered was her relationship with Shisui and helping it progress to the next level.</p><p>"<em>Let me know what you're doing," </em>her best friend told her. "<em>If you plan on going to his place, I'll throw a bag together of clean clothes for you – I'll even throw in a condom or two just in case it's been a while for him too."</em></p><p>"Ino!" Laughter had her gasp of shock transforming to a smile. She really did have an amazing roommate. "…Thank you."</p><p>There was a smile to her voice as the blonde replied chirpily, "<em>You can thank me by getting yourself laid!"</em></p><p>By the time she returned, Madara's blankets were returned to his room and Sakura knew Shisui would have already checked on his uncle in the process, either getting him ready for the day if that was what he wanted, or just giving him a quick check and change if necessary.</p><p>"Do you mind if we stick around for an hour?" Shisui surprised her by asking just as they left the lounge together, her phone returning to her jacket in the staffroom. "Uncle Fugaku always visits on a Wednesday and I wanted to ask him a couple of things while we're both here."</p><p>Even if she wanted to refuse, it wasn't like she could go anywhere without a car – good thing she didn't want to, Sakura decided, nodding in agreement. Although, it <em>did</em> put a dent in her plans.</p><p>Maybe her plan wasn't so great after all, she thought as they went about their rounds of helping those who wanted to wake up and start their day, or providing care to those who wished to stay in bed but needed their pads changing. They were going to be exhausted by the time they clocked off and sticking around for an extra hour or two wouldn't help that in the slightest, increasing the chances of being rejected simply because he was too tired.</p><p>Oh Gods, or worse, she actually went to his place and just passed out before anything even happened, seeing as they would both obviously need to shower and–</p><p>No. She couldn't do it.</p><p>"What's wrong?" asked Shisui with a frown of concern.</p><p>He approached her in the lounge as she aided Ai in sitting down in her usual seat, her dulled brown eyes fixating on the news channel Shizune had put on. To help them get on with their final rounds and waking people up (since they were not allowed to leave a resident in the lounge unsupervised), she stepped in, giving everyone who decided to start their day a cup of tea and friendly conversation.</p><p>"Sakura-chan?"</p><p>Like hell she could tell him what was going through her mind – it was way too embarrassing.</p><p>"Nothing," she told him and smiled to try and reassure him.</p><p>"You looked deep in thought," he said. Then, once they were out in the hall to ensure Madara was ready for his morning with Fugaku, Shisui smirked, asking, "Are they dirty thoughts, Sakura-chan?"</p><p>The blush threatened to give her away, but she liked to believe she saved herself by laughing it off and telling him, "You wish!"</p><p>Much to her stupid heart's elation, he murmured softly once they were outside of Madara's room, "What if I do?"</p><p>It wasn't only her heart that was stupid, Sakura thought. Her stomach was too as it was flooded with warmth, but what really let her down was the return of the throbbing.</p><p>
  <em>Had he been considering making a move too?</em>
</p><p>"Maybe I was," Sakura pushed back, reassuring herself that she could always brush it off as a continuation of their game if she messed up. "Maybe you were right and I couldn't handle it." Daringly meeting his eyes and blushing hard at the intensity of his stare and his own blush, she continued, whispering, "Maybe the tension got unbearable."</p><p>But then just as Sakura was certain she'd gained the upper hand, Shisui floored her by quietly confessing, "It's always been unbearable."</p><p>She melted under his gaze. While previously she would have felt gross after a twelve hour shift, particularly when wearing no makeup and boasting the effects of an all-nighter, under his heated stare, Sakura felt nothing short of desirable. Even in uniform, even when smelling of the residential home, even when so clearly tired and worn down, she felt sexy.</p><p>Nobody had ever made her feel such a way about herself before.</p><p>Ino's encouragement repeated itself in her mind, attempting to sway her mind and each time it played, it grew more reassuring, more tempting. The question was almost on the tip of her tongue and ready to be said aloud but thankfully, he beat her to the punch and spoke up first.</p><p>"We should continue this in private when our shift is over," Shisui murmured, eyes languidly returning to hers, the desire unmistakable.</p><p>Oh, shit.</p><p>Was it happening? Was he going to make the first move instead?</p><p>Sakura swallowed hard and nodded, following Shisui into Madara's room.</p><p>There was no hiding that she wanted to go home with him, her body aching with the need to explore the tension between them, but…</p><p>
  <em>Could she?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>